Maid for You
by ChristyLee23
Summary: This is a Bethyl AU that takes them slightly OOC. An actor falls for an aspiring singer who is working for a maid service and they figure out how to make their worlds work together.
1. Chapter 1

**Maid For You**

**Chapter 1**

Beth lugged the heavy bucket of cleaning supplies back out to the company car she was driving. She swore that thing weighed as much or more than she did. She figured all those supplies were necessary though, the pent house apartments and the houses they had her cleaning were enormous to say the least. She never understood why people wanted to have places that big. They had way more space than any one person could ever use on their own and nine times out of ten, there was only one person living in the places that she cleaned.

Actors, singers, producers, people that had more money, obviously, than they knew what to do with. Made her sick to think about it. They had paintings, sculptures and furniture in these places that cost more than her whole studio apartment.

She shook her head and smiled to herself. If she ever made it big with her singing, like she hoped she would, she wouldn't let it go to her head like these people had.

She hopped into the car and headed off to the main office so she could drop off the company car and pick hers up. She needed to get back home and get ready for her gig later that night.

* * *

><p>The lights in the club were dim. She was still backstage trying to calm her nerves, she was up next. She couldn't understand why she even got nervous anymore, every time she got on stage the knots in her stomach would automatically loosen themselves and she would throw herself into her music.<p>

"Come on Beth." She whispered to herself. "You've got this. You do this all the time. Just go out there and give it your all, just like always."

Just then she heard the music go quiet and the D.J. announce, "Put ya hands together. Now coming to the stage, Beth Greene!" Followed by light cheering.

She drew in a deep breath and walked confidently out in front of the crowd to begin her set. This is where she felt at home.

* * *

><p>Deep in the back of the club, in one of those V.I.P areas, sat Daryl Dixon. He was one of the hottest actors out right now. He couldn't go anywhere without being recognized. He had barely gotten into this place unnoticed.<p>

He had pulled a baseball cap down over his head and covered his eyes with an oversized pair if sunglasses.

Of course he had his usual crew with him, Tyreese, Michonne, and Merle.

Tyreese was what you could call his bodyguard. Course Daryl never felt like he needed to be protected, but Tyreese was an old friend and if he could give him a steady job, he wasn't gonna say no to that. Besides, it was kinda nice to have a friend around.

Michonne was his manager. She was a hard-ass most of the time but he couldn't complain. She had helped make him into the big time star he was now-a-days.

Then there was Merle, his redneck asshole of a brother. Daryl couldn't stand ninety percent of what came outta Merle's mouth but he was his brother and the two remaining Dixon's had to stick together. Besides, he only had to see Merle for a couple of days every six months or so, since he had moved to New York a few years ago.

Merle never had anything nice to say about his baby brother becoming an actor for a living. He always made some smart ass comment about him "going soft" or "being a pansy-ass". But his big brother never seemed to mind when he took him out on the town. Seems that just being able to say he was Daryl Dixon's brother caused women to drop their panties. They would practically undress themselves for Merle when he showed up somewhere with his brother.

Daryl never would get that, he guessed. He didn't know what it was about celebrity status that had girls falling all over themselves to try to sleep with him. It did help him keep up his appearance though. He was thought of as a womanizer, and Michonne made sure that people were always talking about which star actress he might me sleeping with next. It was good for business, she always told him.

Tonight was no exception. Michonne had arranged for him to meet with some other hot actress. He couldn't remember her name, Jennifer something he thought. It didn't really matter to him though, she would be just another name-less, face-less girl to him. Someone just to keep the tabloids talking. Of course that meant they'd be talking about her to, so he figured it was always a win-win for both parties.

She had been sitting there making small talk, flirting with him. He never paid much attention to any of that. The longer the night went on, the more the alcohol flowed, the closer she got to him.

By this point she had pushed herself right up beside him and began kissing on his neck and running her hands all over his body. He let his mind drift, just like he usually did in this situation.

The music caught his attention; it was live tonight, instead of just the D.J. This pretty, petite little blond was up there singing her heart out. He couldn't help but notice how stunning she was. Her long, wavy locks fell like a curtain down around her shoulders. She had on a pale yellow crop top that was just long enough to cover her chest but not much more. She was squeezed into what he was sure as the tightest pair of black jeans he had ever seen in his life.

He had to say, the view was amazing. It was nothing compared to her voice though. She had him in a trance as he listened to the sound of what he knew had to be an angel fallen to earth.

_Now I've got friendships to mend_

_I'm selfishly dispossessed _

_You don't wanna be my boyfriend _

_And that's probably for the best_

_Because that, that gets messy_

_And you will hurt me_

_Or I'll disappear_

_So we will drink beer all day_

_And our guards will give way_

_And we'll be good_

A nibble on his ear brought his mind back to his body. She had moved herself so that she was straddling him, her short black dress riding almost all the way over her hips. He ran his hands up her thighs, over her hips and positioned his hands so that he had one hand on each side of her ass.

She ground herself down into his lap and he could feel himself growing harder, pushing against his zipper until he thought it might give way from the pressure.

He leaned into her neck as she tossed her head back. He kissed, licked and nibbled until he could see the undeniable look of desire on her face.

"Let's get outta here" he purred into her ear.

He followed her out, right through the mob of paparazzi that was waiting to rush them. Just before the door closed, he snuck another quick glance of the singer up on stage. He really wished it was her that he was taking home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay ya'll, this is something totally new for me in more ways than one. This is obviously and AU where Daryl is an actor and Beth is a struggling singer working as a maid to make ends meet. Also there will be smut in this fic, which I am still trying to wrap my head around writing. (yes I'm blushing). Plus both characters are going to be somewhat OOC but a lot of their traits will remain the same.<strong>

**Please leave me a review on your way out and let me know what you think of the idea. I'm trying to gauge whether or not I should continue with this idea. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Maid for You**

**Chapter 2**

"UGH!" She sat back on her feet. She was so tired of being down on her hands and knees scrubbing floors and working her fingers to the bone for some pompous ass celebrity or another. It just wasn't fair at all. She was doing everything she could, singing in crowded clubs and bars and anywhere that would let her. She was working her ass off trying to make it, trying to have someone recognize her for her talent.

Seemed like the harder she tried, the less people appreciated her. She knew none of the people she cleaned for appreciated how much work she put into making sure everything was spotless. With her singing, seemed like less and less people were appreciating her for that either. Just like her last show a couple nights ago, she had only been a few songs in when some famous, arrogant jackass decided it was time to leave. Of course everyone's attention had left her and focused on him. Jerk! He had ruined the rest of her set.

She sucked it up and continued the little bit of scrubbing she had left so she could leave.

She didn't have a show tonight, but she did have plans and she hoped that would be able to get her mind off things for a while.

* * *

><p>She was standing in her tiny bathroom, trying to get her hair to hang just right from her head. It was useless really. Her long locks have a mind all their own, they do whatever they please and you are better off just to let them be.<p>

"Carl! Come 'ere!" she yelled.

Carl was her best friend. He had been the first person she had met when she moved here. He had just moved in the apartment across from hers two months or so before she moved in. They had gone on a date or two and briefly entertained the idea of being something more than friends, but they just seemed to be better as best friends than anything else. They had been almost joined at the hip for the past few years.

That's why Carl had suggested they go out and have a good time tonight. He knew how stressed she was with everything and wanted her to be able to just blow off some steam.

"Yeah Beth?" he asked.

"What do ya think?" she squealed. She her arms flapping out at her side and she was spinning around in dizzy circles. She was wearing a loose black crop top and painted-on skinny jeans with black high-heeled boots.

"Amazing. As always." He mumbled with a grin. He meant it, she did always look amazing.

"Why thank you." She quipped, bowing down in a curtsy, flashing her signature blindingly bright smile.

She grabbed her small clutch and Carl's arm as they headed out. Tonight, she was going to have a blast and nothing was going to get in the way of that.

* * *

><p>Daryl stood there in the shower, letting the water rush down over his face and down his body. This is where he generally did all his deep thinking, the shower. Seemed like the only place he could get some peace and quiet lately.<p>

He had just wrapped up filming on his latest movie and was hoping to just rest for a while, but Michonne had other plans. She had had him out with a new actress every night for the last three nights. He had put his foot down on that tonight though. He was going to do whatever the fuck he wanted to do tonight whether it be sit at home in his damn boxers or going out somewhere and she wasn't gonna say a damn thing to him about it.

His mind kept going back to that sexy little blond he had seen singing the other night. He wished he knew who she was, but he hadn't even had the forethought to find out her name. He had no idea that she would be invading his thoughts like she had been. Now he couldn't think of anything else.

Her long straw colored hair hanging down around her shoulders. Her perky little breasts just barely hidden beneath that tiny piece of yellow fabric she was trying to pass off as a shirt. The creamy white skin of her stomach. Her perfect ass in those tight fucking black pants.

Damn it Dixon! He cussed himself as he looked down, his arousal now very evident, again. He knew better than to let his train of thought stray to her, he just couldn't help himself. She was so fucking sexy.

He reached down, stroking back and forth, as the water continued to trickle down over his body. Picturing that hot ass girl in his mind, he pleasured himself, just like he had had to do the yesterday and the day before.

* * *

><p>It was very different being here when she wasn't on the stage. She had taken Carl's advice on where to go, seeing as how he tends to know more about the club scene than she does. When she's doing her shows, he's always there to support her, so he knows which ones are worth their time tonight.<p>

She did have to admit, she was thoroughly enjoying herself so far. Of course it probably helped that she had been given four drinks by this point. Guys always fell all over themselves to buy her drinks when she went out. She wasn't much of a drinker, so she usually turned them down or let Carl have them when the guy wasn't looking. But tonight she wanted to just forget for a while; she wanted to have as much fun as she could. As of right now she was. She had dragged her friend out to the dance floor and was spinning, twirling, and dancing away with him. They were laughing and didn't even notice any of the guys that had tried to cut in on their dance.

When she finally got a little tired and thirsty, they went to take a seat at the bar so they could catch their breath.

* * *

><p>Daryl had decided that he wanted to go out that night. He didn't want anyone to recognize him so he stuffed a ball cap down on his head and donned some enormous sunglasses. It wasn't the best disguise but it would do the trick. He had made it into the club with no problem.<p>

He was walking across the room when something caught his eye. Everybody was watching somebody on the dance floor. He moved in a little closer to see what was going on.

His jaw almost hit the floor and his heart started feverishly trying to beat its way right out of his chest. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was _her. _The singer from the other night that he couldn't get out of his head. She was right there in front of him.

He watched as her and some dark, shaggy haired guy walked over to the bar and sat down. Damn, she was even sexier than he remembered, and he didn't know how in the fuck that was even possible. But it was, she was tossing her head back laughing hysterically and talking with that guy. The she flashed a huge, bright white grin and that was it. He had to go to talk to her, he had to find out who she was, he needed to know this woman.

He drew in a deep breath and pushed his way through the crowd, hoping no one would notice him before he could get to her.

He slid into the seat on the side opposite of where the other guy was sitting. He lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

She whipped around so fast she almost fell off the barstool she was sitting on.

"Can I help you?!" she blurted with a very serious look on her face.

He couldn't help but grin just a little as she slurred her words just a bit and hiccupped while waiting on his response. She was hammered, this should be interesting. Might make it a little easier to convince her to come home with him after all.

"I was just wondering if I could ask you your name?" he figured that was as good a way to open than any. Talking to women wasn't really his thing, Michonne usually set him up, he didn't have to do any talking.

She stared into his glasses, trying to see his eyes, and scrunched up her eyebrows. That wasn't what she was expecting from this guy. Most guys offered to buy her a drink or just skipped right to trying to grope her right there at the bar.

"Name's Beth." She said with a little half smile. "What's yours?"

He slid his glasses down just a bit to let her get a better look at him.

"Oh my god! You're Dar…."

"Shhh!" he cut her off. "I'm just trying to lay low tonight. Don't really want people knowing that I'm here."

"Why?" she asked. She was genuinely curious.

"Seems like I can't go anywhere without cameras shoved in my face." He said.

She nodded with understanding of what he was saying. She guessed if she ever made it she would miss her privacy too.

"When I was here the other night, I barely made it out the door before the flashes blinded me…"

"You were here the other night?!" she squealed.

"Yeah I was here. I saw you singin' and I've been thinking about yo…" he tried to get out but she interrupted him.

"So you mean you are the jackass that left in the middle of my set and ruined the rest of my night?!" she was shouting by this point. Everyone was starting to take notice of them.

It took him a second to respond. Nobody ever talked to him like that anymore and he was taken aback by it.

"Well, yeah, I guess it was…"he still didn't finish his thought before she interrupted again.

This time she had stood up in her barstool and made an announcement to everyone who had gathered to see what the problem was.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" she screamed, stumbled a little, catching herself on Carl's shoulder before she continued. "I thought you all might be interested to know that this right here," she said, pointing down at Daryl's head as he tried to duck, "this is Daryl Dixon!"

She had no more than finished saying his name before the girls were swarming him. He watched helplessly pinned to the bar as she hopped down, grabbed that her friends arm and waltzed right out of the club.

Although he should have been upset that she had fucked up his night out incognito, he figured now they were even. Honestly, he couldn't help but notice how fucking hot she was when she was all fired up like that. He should have been ready to just let her go, she obviously didn't want him. It wasn't like he was in need of someone to have sex with, he could take his pick of pretty much any woman for that.

But there was just something about that girl. He was drawn to her and he knew that he couldn't let this be the end of it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright ya'll! I have gotten such an awesome response for this story with just the first chapter. I am so grateful for everyone favoriting, following and reviewing it for me. It means so much and it definitely keeps me motivated to keep writing.<strong>

**That being said, I am still slightly embarrassed about writing anything smut like. So with that Daryl shower scene, I am now going to find a hole to hide in! LMAO**

**Please stop on your way out and leave me some feedback. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Maid for You**

**Chapter 3**

The sun was beating down through the window by her bed. _Why is it so bright?! _She wondered as she blinked, trying to adjust her eyes to the harsh light.

She shifted her weight so that she was propped up on her elbows. That slight change of position made her stomach decide that now was the perfect time to empty its contents. She just barely threw herself over the edge of her bed before it was too late. She was fully expecting to have to clean the vomit off her floor later, but to her surprise, the small trash can from her bathroom was there.

When there was nothing left in her to come out, she raised her head to get it back to her pillow. A piece of paper folded and standing on her bedside table caught her eye. There was also a box of tissue, she used on of them to wipe her mouth, and some Gatorade and two Tylenol along with the note.

She flipped it open so she could read it.

_Morning Sunshine,_

_Left you a few things that I figured you'd need when you woke up. You drank like a fish last night. When you feel up to moving around, walk over to my place. I have some things to tell you._

_Carl_

Carl. She laughed. She should have known. She had done the same for him a time or two when he'd had too much to drink at her shows. He really was the best friend she'd ever had.

She took the Tylenol and a few sips of the Gatorade. She was definitely wanted to find out what he needed to talk to her about, but right now she could not move out of her bed. She'd sleep for a while longer and go see him later.

* * *

><p>Daryl was awakened by Michonne ripping his blankets off him.<p>

"The hell ya think ya're doin'?" he shouted. His voice was still raspy from the sleep that he'd just been enjoying.

Her mouth twisted into a grin. "Have fun last night Dixon?" she said mockingly, tossing a paper at him.

He pushed himself up, resting his back against the headboard of his bed. He reached with one hand to grab the paper and with the other one he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

It was a tabloid, he was on the cover. Somebody had snapped a shot of that girl announcing his presence in the club. Beth, that was her name. He didn't even notice the smile creeping across his features.

"What are you smiling about?" Michonne barked. "You know things could have gone much worse for you! You can't just go out on a whim without me or Tyreese there, it's dangerous."

He only half heard what she was saying. His mind was too preoccupied with Beth. He just kept replaying the events of the night before and he still couldn't be mad at her for what she had done. She was just sexy as hell when she got pissed at him. He figured she'd probably be sexy doing just about anything really.

He must have still been grinning like an idiot when Michonne's voice broke into his thoughts. "What's got you so happy today Daryl?" she blurted, still angry.

He shook his head. "It's this girl." He said, pointing at Beth in the picture. "She's the one that was singin' the other night. I was tryin' to talk to her…"

She interrupted him, "Daryl what the hell has gotten into you? You have a new actress just waiting to fuck you every night and you risked going up to _this_ woman? If you needed another woman for last night, all you had to do was say so."

He knew she was right, but that was not what this was about now. Sure he would have brought her home with him if she was willing, but he knew now there was more to her than that.

" 'S not like that with this one." He insisted " Something different with her Michonne. _She's _different." He couldn't quite figure what that was right now, but she was special.

"You're serious?" she said, not quite believing what she was hearing from him right now.

He thought for a minute before he answered her. "Yeah, I'm serious and I need your help. I know she was singing the other night, and I know her name is Beth. Now I've got a picture of her, I need you to find her for me."

She brought her gaze up to meet his eyes; she could see the desperation on his face. This was a new sight, Daryl "Most Eligible Bachelor" Dixon chasing after a girl. She chuckled, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yeah Dixon, I guess I can help you out this time. Just don't be going out without Tyreese again." She added that last part sternly.

* * *

><p>Beth woke up for the second time that day. Her stomach was still feeling uneasy but she drug herself out of bed and pulled on a pair of yoga pants and a loose tank top. After tying her barely manageable hair up in a sloppy bun on her head, she made her way across the hall to Carl's apartment.<p>

She didn't knock, neither of them ever did. She just walked right in plopping down on the couch beside him, snagging a piece the pizza he was eating on the way down.

"So, how ya feelin'?" he said, half serious, half joking.

"I feel like I got hit by a bus!" she laughed.

"Yeah I guess ya do! Ya shoulda seen yourself last night Beth." He teased.

She glared at him. She knew he had something else to say. He had that smug, "I know something you don't know" look that he got when he was trying to keep something from her.

He had never been good with that. She could read him like a book.

"Spill it Carl! What is it?" she quipped, jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow.

He nearly spit out the sip of drink he had just taken. "Geez, if you're gonna try to beat it out of me.." he let that trail off.

If looks could kill, he be dead on the spot with the daggers that were shooting from her eyes.

He continued, "Did you know that you had a rather high-profile gentleman caller last night right before we left the bar?"

She looked at him quizzically. "What are you talking about?"

"The one and only Daryl Dixon was trying to talk to you Beth." He told her.

Then it was her who nearly spewed soda all over both of them. "WHAT?!" she choked out. "Carl you are making that up! He's famous, and he has plenty of women to keep him busy. No freakin' way he would approach somebody like me in a bar! You're lying!"

He knew she wouldn't believe him at first, but he had proof to show her. He reached behind him and grabbed a copy of a tabloid. He never bought into anything those things said, but he'd seen this one when he was out picking up the pizza earlier. He flipped it over so she could see it.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was her, standing up in a barstool, bracing herself on Carl's shoulder and pointing down at a man in a ball cap and sunglasses. Based on the headline on the paper, it was none other than Daryl Dixon.

"Oh my God Carl!" she couldn't hide the embarrassment in her voice. "What did I do?"

Her face flushed bright pink, and he tried not to, but he let out a giggle.

"Well, he was just tryin' to talk to ya and ya found out he was the one who screwed up your show the other night." He said. "So ya called him a jackass, then ya stood on the chair and announced that he was there and we left while he got overrun with crazed fangirls."

He broke out in full blown hysterics. It had been pretty funny to watch her get so angry and know that it wasn't directed towards him.

"Oh no!" she was mortified, "That's terrible! I can't believe I did that to him. I feel so bad!"

"Come on Beth," he started, "It's not like you're ever gonna see him again."

She nodded her head. He was probably right, she shouldn't worry herself feeling bad about it, but she couldn't help it. If she ever did come across him again, she would apologize.

* * *

><p>Daryl's phone rang. It was Michonne.<p>

"Dixon." He answered.

"I found some info on your mystery woman." She teased. He could almost see the evil grin on her face through the phone.

"What is it?" he asked, urging her to continue.

"Name's Beth Greene. She sings at night trying to break into that business and during the day she works for a maid service, cleaning mansions and pent houses." She informed him.

"A maid service?" he questioned.

"Yeah, a maid service. You sure this girl is worth your time Dixon?" she quizzed.

"Just text me the number to the place. I'll talk to you later." He hung up the phone.

This could be his way to find her again. He didn't know if it would work, but it was most definitely worth trying.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No Bethyl in this chapter really, but this is more of a building chapter to get them to where I want them to be. I promise it will heat up between them very soon, so stick with me. <strong>

**I hope that this came across the way I wanted it to. **

**Once again thank you all so much for the follows, favorites and reviews. The response for this story have really been overwhelming to me. I can't believe how many people are enjoying it.**

**Please stop on your way out and review this chapter too. Let me know what you think, good or bad and feel free to leave me some suggestions. I have a general idea where this story is going but there are tons of ways to get there. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Maid for You**

**Chapter 4**

Several days had passed since she had embarrassed herself that night. She had been working herself nearly to death at her day job. Seemed like they kept giving her more and more places to clean.

She figured it was because the company was having a hard time finding reliable help. A lot of the other people working for the maid service just couldn't resist the temptation of taking things from the expensive homes they were assigned.

She just had never been the type to want to take something she didn't work for. She didn't have much, but she worked very hard to earn everything she did have.

It was that trait that kept her pushing to make it into the music industry with her singing. Sure she had thought about quitting a couple times before, she had been at this for years without a whole lot of success. She just made herself push through that doubt though; she knew that she couldn't make it without putting in a ton of hard work. So that's what she did, she poured her blood, sweat and tears into it.

One day it would pay off, and even if she never made it big, she could be happy knowing that she had done everything within her power to make it. That would be satisfaction enough.

* * *

><p>Daryl had finally worked up the nerve to call the maid service that Michonne said Beth worked for. He'd felt like a bit of a creep to ask for her specifically by name, but he needed to make sure that he could see her again.<p>

They had told him that she would be there Thursday or Friday that week.

Today was Thursday. He had spent the whole day either in his apartment or close enough that he could be back to it within ten minutes. He knew it seemed quite ridiculous for him to be so wrapped up in wanting to meet this woman, but she was just so different than what he was used to.

All the girls Michonne hooked him up with were just in it to get the publicity of being seen with him. They couldn't care less about themselves really. They were just attention whores seeking out to use him to further their fame.

But this woman, Beth, she had to be different. She obviously wants to be known for her singing, and being linked to him could help her further that agenda. Instead of throwing herself at him, like most ever other woman, she had called him out for fucking up her show and thrown him to the wolves so to speak.

It was obvious to him that she was very different, and that intrigued him. He wanted to know her and know her story, she had a flame to her that he knew could quite possibly burn him, but it was drawing him in anyway.

He shook his head, realizing that he was smiling at the thought of her. He needed to go get dressed, it was too late for her to come today, and he was going out tonight. He was taking Tyreese with him this time though, Michonne had let him have it, several times, for going out alone.

They were just going to have a couple of drinks and blow of some steam together.

* * *

><p>"CARL!" Beth screeched from inside her small closet.<p>

"What is it now?" he questioned.

He choked back a laugh as she emerged from the closet in nothing but her bra and panties.

" 's that what ya're wearing for the show tonight?" Carl teased. "Think ya might get more attention than ya bargained for." He laughed.

"CARL! Can ya just help me please!" she pleaded. "I don't know what to wear!"

She did this often. It was almost some sort of pre-show ritual, sometimes she would just pick something out but most of the time he would have to do it. He really didn't understand her dilemma in just choosing something, she could wear anything and look amazing, but he would oblige her and make the choice for her.

"Alright." He said, shaking his head as he stepped into the closet. "What about this?"

He stepped out holding up a short, form fitting black dress and a pair of red stiletto heels.

"Perfect!" she squealed as she jumped up, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Better go put this on or ya gonna be late Beth." He urged her.

She slipped the dress up, wiggling it over her hips and pulled the one think strap up over her shoulders. Then she slipped her feet into the fire engine red pumps.

She stepped into the bathroom for a quick touch up of her hair, she pulled it over and pinned it to one side. Then she applied her make-up faster than she ever had before, a smoky eye and a pop of red lipstick.

With Carl's clothing choice and her make-up choice, sexy was very clearly the vibe she was giving off tonight.

* * *

><p>Her set had already started when Beth noticed a large portion of the crowd turn and focus their attention on whoever was walking in the door. The lights were fairly dim in there, but she could make out who it was, it was Daryl Dixon.<p>

She wasn't going to stop her show but, she made eye contact with him and watched as he made his way over to a more private spot in the back. This would probably be her only chance to let him know that she was sorry.

He walked into the club with Tyreese following closely behind him. They pushed their way through the mob of people trying to get to him.

About halfway across the crowd, he looked up and realized that Beth was up on stage. Holy shit, she was sexy a hell up there. That dress had to be painted on, he thought; it hugged her in all the right places, that's for sure. Then he saw those red shoes, now those were fucking hot, if they ever made it to his place, he'd let her keep those on.

Her eyes piercing into his snapped him out of that train of thought. She was starring him down; looking as if she could see the dirty thoughts he had playing in his mind a few seconds before.

Tyreese cleared a table for them in the very back, sort of like a VIP section, so they sat there.

Daryl couldn't break his gaze away from her. Something about her just pulled him in and wouldn't let him go. Then he focused in on her singing, she had the voice of an angel, he thought. That was until he realized the words she was singing.

"_I hope you don't think it's dirty_

_To be so selfishly flirty_

_My body and brain have been reelin'_

_From this unanswered sexual feelin'"_

Was she really singing about what he thought she was? No she couldn't be, it was just his mind still left in the gutter, he thought, until she continued.

"_You never thought this girl could make so much noise_

_I never thought I'd have such fun, no help from boys_

_You've got me pinned up against these mirrored walls_

_It's in my head, I don't worry 'bout trips or falls"_

He still couldn't believe what he was hearing. This girl could not be talking about that.

"_I just pretend, just pretend you can feel me shake_

_I just pretend, just pretend but this next part's not fake_

_Aha aha ha aha aha ha ha ha_

_Aha aha ha aha aha ha ha ha_

_Aha ah ha ah ha aha ha ha ha"_

No, she was actually singing about masturbation. Holy hell, not much shocked him anymore, but this woman was blowing his mind. How could anybody be that cute and sexy at the same time or look so innocent and sing words so dirty? She was a mystery to him and she had taken over his brain completely, not that he minded really.

He was so entranced in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that she had finished her set and started making her way over to where he was sitting.

"Earth to Dixon." Tyreese teased as he nudged him hard. "That girl over there wants to come back to speak to you, want me to let her in?"

Looking over in the direction Tyreese had motioned, he saw that it was Beth.

"Hell yeah!" he blurted, not hiding his excitement at all. "Um, I mean, sure, let her in."

He tried to regain his composure, but his friend just laughed at him.

She walked over, standing directly in front of him. "Can I talk to ya for a second, Mr. Dixon?" she asked.

He was thrown a little by her being so proper and polite, addressing him with his surname. He really couldn't figure her out just yet.

"Sure, but don't call me Mr. Dixon. That was my daddy. Y' wanna sit down?" he suggested, motioning to the place beside him on the bench seat.

She thought about it for a second, he was being really nice to her considering what a bitch she had been to him the other night. She'd expected him to be ready to toss her out of his area when he saw that it was her.

She sat down next to him, turned so that her knees were facing him, almost touching the side of his thigh.

She was looking down at her hands in her lap, so she didn't catch him gazing intently at her face. He was still amazed by her beauty, he'd known plenty of gorgeous people, but nobody could even hold a candle to her. She was stunning to him.

"Look," she said, raising her eyes to meet his, "I'm really sorry for the way I treated ya the last time we met."

She paused for a moment, fidgeting with the bracelet she was wearing.

"I was totally outta line." She continued, "I was a drunken hot mess, I'm sorry."

She dropped her head, looking back down as she wrung her hands in her lap.

He could tell she was truly bothered by her actions towards him, he felt a strong urge to make her feel better in that moment.

He reached one hand over, hooking his pointer finger gently under the edge of her chin. He nudged her head up so that he could catch her eyes with his.

They were the deepest lakes of blue that he had ever seen before in his life. They looked so deep that he could probably swim in them.

_Say something Dixon! _He thought.

"Well, I fucked up your set before." He started, "So far as I'm concerned, we can just call it even."

She was having a hard time figuring this guy out. Everything she knew about him, well his reputation really, made him out to be this womanizing, "sleep with any woman alive", bad boy. This man sitting in front of her was nothing of the sort. He seemed to genuinely care that she was embarrassed and ashamed, and he had made an effort to comfort her.

_Come on Beth, snap out of it. He's just being nice to get you to drop your guard. He still only wants one thing from you._

"Oh..um..yeah, I guess we're even then." She mumbled.

"You were amazin' up there tonight." He said, catching her by surprise. "That one song, Jus' Pretend, was it? That one was.. well it was somethin'. I really liked it."

Her cheeks quickly matched the color of her lipstick, red as a stop light.

He watched as her face flushed. He chuckled a little, she'd just been so confident on stage and now she was being shy.

"Ya write that one yaself? It was really good." He said, trying to engage her in any kind of conversation.

Her lips curved into a slight grin. She knew it was silly to be bashful now, but for some reason she always did when it came to discussing such things, especially with someone like him.

"Yeah, I did write it." She mustered up the courage to talk to him. "I write all my songs. Ya liked that one?"

"Sure did." He quipped. "Can't believe it'd be too difficult for a girl like you to find somebody to uh.. to um…to help ya with _that._"

He could have slapped himself for saying that. What the hell was he thinking? He wasn't the best with words anyway but she just had him all screwed up in the head. He was surprised he was even able to form a sentence at all.

He lowered his stare from her to the floor, catching sight of those stilettos she was wearing again.

_I'd damn sure help ya with that!_

She watched him as he lowered his eyes from her face, down her body, over her legs, resting on her feet. She could see a glimmer of something in his eyes as he looked her over, desire maybe, yeah that was it, he wanted her. It amused her a little to think about it, there were millions of women all around the world that would kill to be in her position right now.

She decided right then that she was going to have a little fun with this. She stretched one of her legs out right in front of him, giggling a little as his gaze was glued to her movements. She continued until her leg crossed over and came to rest on her other leg.

Then she continued the conversation, "Well, you'd be surprised how little time I have to find a man, what with workin' all day and singin' all night." She purred, playing coy with him, "Only one I can really depend on to get the job done is me." Then she gave him a wink.

She could tell by the look on his face that he was hanging on every word.

_Holy shit! She's flirtin' with ya! _He thought. He was nearly drooling on himself by this point.

" 'S that so?" he muttered. "Why don't I get ya a drink and we can talk about how I could possibly solve ya problem?"

If there was one thing that Daryl was sure of, it was sex. At that, he was practically a pro.

She let that proposition just linger there between them for a moment. Judging by the look in his eyes, she had him right where she wanted him. He was already imagining what he would like to do with her, or _to_ her.

She leaned over to where her lips where almost touching his ear and whispered, "Thank you, but I think I'd better be going now."

As she was pulling away from him, she brushed a light kiss on his cheek, and just like that she was gone.

She left him there wanting more, and she could feel his gaze boring a hole in her back as he watched her leave.

He followed her with his eyes all the way until she was out of his sight.

This damn girl had woken up a desire deep in him that he didn't even know was there. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted anyone in his life. Not in just the physical sense, because there was something else to her. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but this girl was going to be his undoing.

And then it hit him. She is going to be at his place tomorrow through the maid service.

He needed to make this count, he needed to get to know her, to have her in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The song used in this chapter is "Just Pretend" by Emily Kinney. (I love her by the way <strong>**)**

**So, they met on better terms. She was a little tease, but he is definitely hooked on her. I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. My plan is to update again around Friday or Saturday. I'm sorry it has been so long since my last update. I have been super busy with a Microbiology mid-term and nursing care plans and case studies. I'll try to do better **

**Thank you so much for the reviews, they really mean more than you know **


	5. Chapter 5

**Maid for You**

**Chapter 5**

Beth was floating on a cloud as she made her way over to the company car to load it up for the day. She just kept replaying the events from the night before and she couldn't believe that someone like him could be so interested in her. If she was totally honest with herself, he seemed to be downright mesmerized by her.

She had been really surprised by how she responded to him too. It had been a long time, several years, since she had flirted with a man like that. In fact, the last one was Carl, and he turned out to just be her friend. They never even made it far enough to have sex, it truly had been far too long, she thought.

"What the hell are you doing Beth?" blurted Tara, one of her coworkers, snapping her out of her daydream of what it might be like to use Daryl to relieve her frustration.

"Oh, sorry." She replied, blushing slightly as she realized she was getting into the wrong car.

_Focus Beth. _She told herself. _You've got to be on your 'A' game today; you're starting with a new client._

She took a deep breath and gathered herself before getting into her assigned vehicle and heading off in the direction of the new apartment she was supposed to be cleaning today.

* * *

><p>He had been up since very early that morning, probably the first time he had seen the sun rise in years. He'd been pacing the floor in his bedroom, contemplating the best way to go about seeing Beth again today.<p>

He needed her to know that he was serious about getting to know her now, that he was interested in more than just sex with her.

_Not that he would mind fucking her up against the wall, her wearing nothing but those damn red heels, screaming his name._

He shook his head. _Get it together Dixon! You can't fuck this up. Today might be your last chance with her. _He told himself.

He really didn't know the first thing about dating, or even asking a woman on a date for that matter. Every woman he'd ever been with had really just been a one-night stand for the most part. He had sure as hell never had a relationship.

Then again, he'd also never met anyone like Beth. Something about her made him want to do this right. It simultaneously scared the hell out of him because what if he fucked it up and never got the chance to be with her.

He pushed that thought from his mind. He had to get this right. It never mattered with anyone else before but it definitely mattered with Beth.

He wasn't quite sure what he was going to do, but he could figure something out, he hoped.

* * *

><p>Traffic was a nightmare that morning. It had taken her forty-five minutes to get to the new apartment she was cleaning today; it should have only taken twenty minutes.<p>

She huffed as she lugged her supplies out of the car. She was thankful in that moment that her clients were never home when she came to clean, she didn't have to worry about being a few minutes late.

She made her way into the elevator and up to the top floor of the building.

_Another damn penthouse._ She thought to herself. Then she sighed as she unlocked the door to go in.

This place was very different from most of the places she usually cleaned. For one, it didn't really seem to need much cleaning. Everything was already neat and in place, there really wasn't even much dust on anything. It was also decorated in a way that seemed strange to her. Nothing looked all that expensive; it all looked sort of worn and old. It actually looked more like a home than any of the other places she had ever been in.

She also noticed that there weren't any pictures anywhere. Most of the time these rich celebrity types couldn't get enough of themselves. She usually knew whose place she was in by the hundreds of picture they put up, blown up magazine covers, expensive hand-painted portraits and random collages of them from different movies or awards shows. She found it sickening how self-absorbed most of them were.

But this place, it was definitely different. It actually reminded her a little of her home back in Georgia. It had a kind of rustic, old time feel to it. She decided that whichever singer/actor this placed belonged to couldn't be that bad. She cracked a smile at that thought, before she continued on into the apartment to begin her cleaning.

* * *

><p>Daryl had decided that his best bet for being able to pull this off would be to ask someone for advice. This was not something he did, so when he had called Tyreese, the other man had been surprised to say the least.<p>

Tyreese was the only person he could think of that might be able to help him with this though. He was always doing sweet, romantic lovey-dovey shit for his wife Karen. So Daryl figured he would be his best shot at pulling this off.

He had listened intently at everything his friend told him to do before he donned a baseball cap and oversized sun glasses so he could run out to grab a couple things the other man had suggested.

For the first time in his life, Daryl Dixon was nervous about a woman.

* * *

><p>Beth had made quick work of the penthouse. Just like she had figured when she first walked in, there wasn't much to clean really. Now she only had two rooms left to do, a bedroom and what looked like some type of sitting room.<p>

She started with the latter, lugging her supplies in and dropping them in the center of the room. This particular room didn't really fit with the rest of the house. There were several antique looking chairs and chaise lounges scattered around the walls. There were more than a few various awards sitting on a shelf in one corner covered in dust and spider webs. This was obviously somewhere the occupant of this place didn't go often, if at all.

Her eyes continued to scan around the area around her, stopping when they fell on one of the most gorgeous grand pianos she had ever seen in her life. It was also antique looking; the wood was worn by time but still amazing. It had ornate decorations on top, above the keys. It was exquisite; Beth had never seen anything so beautiful in her life.

She found herself drawn to it; the need to play it overwhelming her common sense that she needed to finish her job and leave.

She sank down onto the bench seat and her fingers instinctively began dancing across the old ivory keys.

* * *

><p>He made his way back up to his place, flowers in hand, one of Tyreese's ideas. Of course, Daryl had no idea what kind of flowers she might like, but his friend had told him to pick out some that reminded him of her then if she asked he could always tell her that and she wouldn't care what kind they were.<p>

He shook his head as he went to put his key in the lock of the door, he couldn't believe he'd let himself get talked into that idea. As he pushed the door open, he was caught off guard by the sound of a piano playing and the sweet, sultry voice that floated through his apartment like wisps of smoke, curling around him and tickling his senses. It was Beth, she was here, and the sudden realization that this was it hit him like a Mack truck. It was now or never, he knew as he was pulled towards the back of the apartment like a puppy on a leash as her voice reined him in.

He stopped in the doorway of the room, frozen in awe of the sight of her as she continued to lose herself in the music. It truly was a beautiful sight to behold; he had never seen anything so amazing. Her sitting there with her hands expertly moving across the piano in fluid motions, her eyes closed, and her body swaying to the music. Then her movement slowed as her lips parted, allowing her angelic voice to spill out over them and into the air.

"_Two hearts fading, like a flower_

_And all this waiting, for the power_

_For some answer, to this fire_

_Sinking slowly. The water's higher._

_Desire"_

Desire. That word by itself perfectly described what he was feeling for her right now. He leaned to his right, fully expecting to brace himself on the frame of the door, not realizing that he had stepped into the room several feet, drawn in by this woman sitting in front of him. He nearly fell completely over, knocking down a shelf as he caught himself, dropping the flowers in the process.

The singing stopped abruptly as she spun around to see a man stooped down in the floor, gathering up the things he had knocked over.

Embarrassment sent red flushing to her cheeks, she knew this must be the occupant of this apartment, and he had just caught her playing his piano instead of cleaning. She scattered over to where he was squatting and started to pick up the flowers he had dropped.

"I'm so sorry, sir." She conceded, "I know I shouldn't have been…." Her words faded out as he reached out a hand covering hers while she grabbed the last flower off the ground.

She let her eyes flick up to his and her heart nearly stopped when their eyes met.

"Daryl." Her voice barely audible, even though he was no more than a foot away from her.

"Beth." He said, louder than her, but still not more than loud whisper. Their eyes still locked on each other as they stood up slowly.

Her eyes, as blue and deep as any ocean. He could lose himself in those eyes, could probably drown, but right now he didn't care. He could stay lost in her forever.

Beth couldn't believe the way he was looking at her. Those blue-green eyes of his staring like he could see into the depths of her sole, it was the sexiest thing she had ever seen in her life. If she wasn't frozen from the shock of the situation she had just found herself in, she would've stripped all her clothes off and let him take her right there.

They stood there for what could have been thirty seconds, or twenty minutes or possibly even 2 hours. Neither of them really knew or really cared at that point.

It was Beth who broke the gaze, dropping her head towards the floor and seeing that she was still gripping his flowers in her hand.

"I, uh, you, um," she stuttered, "Ya dropped these." She said, extending the hand that was full of flowers. She could have smacked her forehead right into her palm for that one. _Of course he dropped them, that's why you helped him pick them up._ She chided herself.

Her displeasure with her lack of words was evident to him. He knew that feeling all too well and it made him a little more comfortable knowing that she could get tongue tied too.

"Actually," he started. "Those are for you Beth."

Her heart fluttered in her chest, he remembered her name. He hadn't just dismissed her as some girl he didn't get to take home. "Thank you." She grinned.

Then the strangeness of the situation hit her.

"Wait a minute." She questioned him, "Do ya just bring flowers to all your maids?" She sort of giggled with that last part, but she was curious as to why he would be bringing flowers home if they were supposed to be for her.

"Well, see, um, the thing is.." he mumbled, he hadn't thought of how weird it was going to sound that he had actually tracked down her work and requested to have her be the one to come. "Beth, I, uh, I needed to see ya again. I figured out where ya worked an' asked if they could send ya."

She stood silent for a long while, letting the words he had just said bounce around in her head. It was quite strange that he would go that route to see her again. In a way though she thought it was sort of cute that he wanted to see her that badly. Then she spoke up, "Ya know that makes ya seem a little stalkerish right?" A bright smile spread across her face.

He didn't know what she was finding so humorous in this situation, but he was uncomfortable as hell. He had shoved his hands so deep in his pockets that the seams at the bottom were straining. His eyes were now focused on the floor at one of his broken awards, he was pushing it around with the toe of his boot.

" 'M sorry, I jus'' he forced the words out of his mouth. "I called before I seen ya last night. It was after ya called my ass out for ruinin' yer show. There's jus' somethin' about ya… I mean I needed to see ya. Fuck Beth, I suck at this shit."

She saw him starting to draw back into himself. He was just as embarrassed as she had been a few moments ago. That look on his face set off a pain deep in her chest, and she couldn't explain the urge she had to just comfort him in that instant.

She closed the short distance between them so that she could position herself in his line of sight as he kept his gaze on the floor. When she was sure he was looking at her, she smiled as big as she possibly could and then she spoke.

"Look I think it's really sweet that ya went to all this trouble just to see me again." She observed his expression as she assured him. His features lightened a little with her words.

"How'd ya know what kind of flowers to get me anyway?" she continued, trying to lighten the mood a little more. She stepped back a little, admiring the now messy bouquet.

It was a very brightly colored mix of stargazer lilys. They were absolutely gorgeous, her favorite.

His eyes lit up, even if only a little bit, it was enough for her to notice.

"Friend o' mine told me to get whatever ones reminded me of ya." He muttered, not quite sure if he should be saying this or not, but he continued, "Those were the brightest, prettiest ones in the whole damn shop. So they made me think of ya."

He almost wanted to take the words back as soon as he said them. "_Shit's for pussies lil' brother" _He could hear Merle laughing at him for that one.

Then she smiled, brighter than the sun that was streaming down through the windows that day. That right there made it worth the embarrassment.

Beth couldn't believe what she was hearing. That was one of the sweetest things anyone had ever said to her, it was different, sure, but something about the way it sounded coming from him made it perfect.

She threw her arms up around his neck, her body crashing into his chest.

He stood there stunned for a second before he wrapped his arms around her to return the gesture. He made a mental note to thank Tyreese later.

The scent of him was intoxicating to her, he smelled woodsy and rustic, just flat out manly. So she lingered there longer than she knew she should have, just breathing him in. He must not have minded too much because he didn't push her away.

When they finally broke contact, she stepped back a little, letting her eyes stop on his only to realize that his were resting on her lips. Did that mean what she thought it did? Did he want to kiss her as badly as she wanted to kiss him right now?

When she pulled away, his eyes fell to her lips instantly. They looked so soft and he couldn't help but wonder what kissing her would taste like. Then it happened, she flick her tongue out running it along her bottom lip before pulling one corner of her that lip between her teeth, slowly dragging it through.

He couldn't help himself any longer. He grabbed her waist with one hand and the side of her neck with the other, letting his thumb trace lightly on her jawline. And he just went for it, he pulled her in crushing his lips to hers before he lightened up a little, figuring that was probably too much to start off with.

Then she pushed back, increasing the pressure between them as she placed one hand flat on his chest to steady herself and snaked the other one up around to the back of his head, tangling her delicate fingers in his hair.

He flitted his tongue out brushing it over her lips, willing them to part for him. She complies with a slight moan escaping as she does.

He started gentle at first that was until he tasted her. She was vanilla, with a slight hint of something else. Coconut. That was it, and it was delightful. His gentleness quickly faded and became more frantic.

Their tongues were now battling for control and neither one was winning.

As the kissing deepened, his hands wandered lower skimming over her stomach and over her hips until they rested on her ass. He'd been wanting to grab that ass since he'd seen her in those tight fucking jeans that first night. He had to say that he wasn't disappointed at all. To be such a small girl, her ass was perfect and round and fucking amazing.

He hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he walked them over to the piano, sitting her down on the edge of it. Their lips never parting from each other.

Beth wasn't surprised when he kissed her, she'd been expecting that. Then when he's picked her up by her ass and sat her on the piano, she was shocked by how turned on she was by being manhandled by him. It was the hottest thing that had ever happened to her and it didn't hurt that she had already been daydreaming about this sexy motherfucker. Of course none of her daydreams had even come close to this, having Daryl Dixon take her on top of a piano. She almost wanted to pinch herself to make sure she was awake, but damn it, if this was a dream she didn't want to wake up.

He managed to bring one of his hands off her ass and slip it under the hem of her shirt skimming up over her tight stomach, gently caressing the skin just below the underwire of her bra before continuing up, pulling the top on the cup down enough to get to her nipple. He rubbed over the raised nub with the pad of his thumb before rolling it around between his fingers.

She could feel the wetness seeping through her panties and she was sure her jeans couldn't contain it much longer. When he teased her nipple, she sighed and moaned, breaking their kiss to throw her head back and grind herself into him.

He snapped back away from her so fast, you would have thought he had been burned.

She was left on the piano with her shirt all disheveled, panting to catch her breath, and her legs still hanging open slightly where he was standing between them. She sat there, fully aroused and ready to let him take her. She watched him with a confused look on her face.

"Shit, fuck damn it to fuckin' hell" he was pacing the floor in front of her, rubbing his hands over his face and back through his hair.

"Did..I do somethin' wrong?" she questioned, honestly not sure what had just happened.

She broke him out of his own thought. He looked back over at her, he could tell she was just lost at his actions.

"Ah shit," he mumbled, "No, no Beth. Ya didn't do anythin'. Yer fuckin' perfect." He ran his hands up her thighs and around to her ass as he spoke.

Then he jerked his hands back. "It's jus' that this ain't what I had planned to do.. this ain't how this was supposed to happen. Yer jus' so damn sexy." His eyes were roving up and down her body, and he cussed himself again when he noticed the tell-tell wet spot on her jeans.

He had to reach down and adjust himself, afraid if he didn't that he'd have a painful impression of his zipper on his dick.

She giggled a little, watching him, knowing he was so uncomfortable with what had just happened.

"So what was it ya had planned then Dixon?" she quirked, raising her eyebrow at him.

He walked over and helped her down from the piano.

"Well, see I was wantin' to do this thing right." He started. "I know my reputation ain't the best, 'specially with women."

He lowered his head slightly before he continued. "I was wantin' to show ya that I don't want it to be like that with ya. I want to get to know ya for real, not just about sex."

They both laughed at that last statement.

"Guess I started off ass-backwards if that was my plan huh?" he asked her, half joking and half serious.

"Sort of." She giggled. "But what exactly did you have in mind?"

He sat in one of the antique chairs, picking at imaginary strings and lint on his jeans. He was nervous as hell, but he had just had this woman wrapped around his body without a second thought. Didn't make much sense to him, but when it came to matters of women, nothing did.

"I guess I was wonderin' if ya'd wanna go out to dinner or somethin'" he muttered, never looking up at her.

She couldn't believe that someone so sure of himself that he had just about had sex with her on a damn piano was so bashful about asking her to dinner. It was intriguing to her, made her think that he really must not do this often, if at all. She'd never pegged someone like him to be shy with women. She needed to know more about this man.

"Of course." She proclaimed. "I'd love to. Give me your phone." She held out her hand to him.

"What?" he asked, looking at her curiously as he reached into his pocket to get it.

She smiled at his hesitance. "I'm just givin' ya my number. You'll be needin' to let me know when you're coming to pick me up." She said as she programmed her number into his phone.

"Oh..I.. um..okay." he stuttered out.

She strutted over to him, placing a light kiss on his cheek and whispering in his ear, "I'll see ya tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First, the song Beth is singing is "Desire" by Ryan Adams. <strong>

**Sorry it has been so long. I had planned on updating last Friday or Saturday but my real life got in the way. This is a super long chapter though so I hope all is forgiven **

**Please stop on your way out and let me know what you think about this one, good or bad, I'd love to hear from you.**

**Thank you so much for your continued support of this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Maid for You**

**Chapter 6**

She had left his apartment feeling like she was walking on air. Her whole body was buzzing; she couldn't believe what had just happened.

Once she was back inside her car, she relaxed down into the seat, tossing her head back against the head rest. She brought her fingers up to her lips; they were still tingling from the pressure of his lips.

She smiled at the thought of it. He was a damn good kisser. No one had ever kissed her like that in her life, it was amazing.

_Don't read too much into. _She told herself. _He's an actor; he probably kisses everyone like that._

She shook her head as she turned the key in the ignition. Before she could even shift the car into gear to leave, her phone buzzed, signaling a text message.

_Send me your address. I'll pick you up at 7. -Daryl_

Her smile widened as she typed in her response, she couldn't believe this was actually happening to her. It might be too good to be true, but she was sure going to enjoy it while it lasted.

She headed off to return the car to the main office. Lucky for her Daryl's was the only place she had to clean today. She was going to need some time to get herself together.

* * *

><p>Daryl wasn't sure how long he sat there, in the same place she had left him, but when he finally did get up he had gone straight for a cold shower.<p>

That girl had woken up a need in him that he had never known was there before. He'd had sex with countless women, but he had never felt the _need _to be with any of them. He sure as hell had experienced as kiss like with anyone either.

It had taken every ounce of strength and willpower he had in his body to keep from fucking her right there on top of that piano. He would have loved nothing more but, he really wanted to show Beth that there was more to him than that. Although if she kept kissing him like that, he wasn't sure how long he would be able to contain his urges.

Once he'd had some time to process how their encounter had taken place, he realized that she had agreed to go on a date with him.

_Shit Dixon! _He thought. _Now where the hell are ya gonna take her?_

He hadn't thought that far in advance. He had been so worked up and worried about even asking her out that he hadn't even had the forethought to plan what happened after she said yes.

Now here he was, back to pacing his bedroom floor, wondering what the hell he was going to do. He figured he was probably going to have to break down and call Tyreese for advice again, for the second time that day.

* * *

><p>"Can ya even believe this Carl?" Beth squeaked.<p>

She had texted him to get him to stop by as soon as he got off work that day. She had already filled him in on what had happened earlier in the day, careful to leave out exactly how intense their little make-out session had been. She was a slightly embarrassed at how easily she had been turned on by Daryl.

"Well sure." Carl replied, so sure of his answer. "I remember way back when I first met ya, I was drawn to ya too. Who wouldn't wanna date ya Beth?"

"Yeah that's what I'm afraid of." She laughed. "I don't need another best friend; I already have you for that."

"No need to worry about that," he boasted, "don't think Mr. big shot movie star could measure up to this." He was pointing at himself.

She pushed him, nearly knocking him off the edge of her bed.

"Shut up Carl!" she quipped. "Ya know what I meant."

He shuffled to readjust himself on the bed, once he a little firmer in his positioning he continued the conversation.

"So where's this guy taking ya anyway?" he asked, he was always somewhat protective of Beth.

He wasn't sure what he had said wrong, but she was up like a shot, bouncing all around her room.

"Oh my god, Carl!" she was freaking out. "I don't even know what we're doin'! How am I supposed to know what to wear?"

She was slinging clothes out of her closet by this point.

"Whoa! Calm down a second!" he called as he was ducking out of the way of various flying garments.

She emerged from the closet, crossing the short distance between them and grabbed him by the shoulders, and shook him.

"Calm down?" she yelled. "How can I calm down! What if I'm over-dressed…or under-dressed… or what if.." Her voice trailed off as she reached for her phone beside the bed, the text message alert had just sounded.

_Just a heads up, ya don't have to dress too fancy tonight. Just comfortable, and definitely don't wear a dress or heels._

_See ya soon._

_-Daryl_

Right on time, as if he had sensed she was having a small panic attack about that very thing just then.

She hugged her phone to her chest, that perma-smile plastered back on her face in place of the frantic on that was there a few moments before.

"Lemme guess," Carl's voice broke into her thoughts, "Was that your date for the evening?" His tone was very obviously teasing her.

"Why yes, it just so happens that's exactly who it was." Her smile still stretching from ear to ear. She would have normally teased him right back, but somehow Daryl had effectively taken over her brain at this very moment.

* * *

><p>Several hours had passed, Carl had gone back over to his place and Beth had showered to get ready for her date.<p>

She'd decided on a tight pair of light colored denim skinny jeans with a black short sleeved shirt and was cut wide at the neck and hung off one shoulder. She had slipped on a pair of black lace-up boots that came up to the middle of her calf.

She opted for simple hair for the night also. She had pulled her unruly mane back into a high pony-tail with a small single braid mixed in.

She had also left her make up to a minimum, she usually only wore it when it was for a show anyway. She only used a little eyeliner, mascara and some rose tinted lip gloss.

She was ready, but she was increasingly nervous the longer she waited. She had checked herself in the mirror about twenty times in the last hour and she was now pacing from her bedroom to the bathroom and back again.

Then there was a knock at the door. He was there; her stomach churned with so much nervousness and anticipation that she felt like she might vomit before she could open the door.

She reached out and grabbed the doorknob, but she just stood there for a minute taking in some deep breaths, trying desperately to calm herself down.

_Get yourself together Beth. _She told herself. _You can do this, just be yourself, he'll love you._

Once she was able to normalize her breathing, she opened the door. The sight that her eyes fell on nearly stopped her breathing all together.

He was wearing a pair of jeans that hugged in all the right places, and a black button-up collared shirt that showed just how broad his shoulders were compared to his narrow hips. The sleeves had been cut off at the seams over his shoulders. He had on a heavy leather vest on top of that. She supposed that on anyone else, this would have looked ridiculous, but on Daryl, it was about the sexiest thing she had ever seen.

Those damn arms had her distracted. All she could think about was having them wrapped around her earlier and how she wished they were wrapped around her right now.

She must have stood there staring at him for a while because he cleared his throat to get her attention. This caused her cheeks to flush pink.

"Ya left yer flowers at my place." He said, "Figured I'd bring ya some fresh ones."

He extended his hand out with a bouquet almost identical to the ones she'd helped him pick up off the floor a few hours before.

"Thank you." She muttered. "Let me put these in some water." She took the flowers from him and stepped away towards her kitchen to find a vase.

He watched her swing her hips as she walked away, then she bent over looking around in a cabinet for something, a vase he figured later, but at that point he could focus on nothing but her perfectly round ass. Oh, how he wanted nothing more than to bend her ass over that counter and take her from behind.

_Ya ain't gonna last very long thinkin' like that. _He told himself and then forced his eyes around the room, looking for anything else that could distract him from this woman. He had no luck in his feeble attempt at not staring as his eyes dropped back to her ass just as she stood up a spun around with a vase for the flowers.

She had caught him red-handed, so to speak.

He turned his head and brought his hand up, rubbing the back of his neck, his cheeks flushing slightly.

Beth had apparently found it humorous, she laughed as she crossed the room.

"Like what ya see, Mr. Dixon?" she said in a sultry voice that she didn't even know that she had when she wasn't singing.

He wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that. His mouth had gone dry, so he swallowed hard.

"It's ok," she continued, "So do I." She let her eyes roam up and down his body before giving him a little wink and a mischievous grin. Then she brushed past him on her way out the door.

Damn this girl! She was making it damn near impossible for him to keep his promise to himself to wait for sex with her, to prove that there was more to him than that. This was sure as hell not going to be easy if she was going to keep acting like this. He shook his head as he turned to follow her out.

She stopped when they made it outside into the parking garage at the bottom of her building, realizing that she had no idea which vehicle was even his. Just before she was about to turn around to ask, he stepped up beside her and pointed over to her left.

"That's me over there." He said.

She gasped a little at the sight of his motorcycle. She had never been on one before, not a real one anyway. Riding with Maggie on Shawn's dirt bike didn't really count she thought.

He chuckled a little at the sight of her eyes going wide looking at his bike.

" 'S the matter?" he snorted, half stifling back laughter as he tried to keep a straight face.

She shifted under his gaze, trying to pull herself back together.

"Jus' never been on one before that's all." she muttered, trying to hide the nervous energy in her voice.

"Not so cocky now are ya?" he gloated, a smirk sneaking across his features.

She watched as he through one leg up and over the bike, pulling it upright and raising the kick stand up from the ground. She was sure that he could make just about everything look sexy as hell.

Just before the drool was about to slip from her lips, still staring at the amazing specimen of man standing in front of her, he spoke and drew her back to reality.

"Ya comin' with me or ya just gonna stand there all night?" he teased, reaching his hand out to help her onto the seat behind him.

_Come on Beth! Ya can't lose your wits now. Ya gotta get yourself together. _She told herself.

She pulled in a deep breath in a failed attempt to regulate her erratic heart rate.

"Well," she started, a sauciness to her voice now, "couldn't help but admire that fine piece of equipment ya have between your legs there."

With that, his heart had simultaneously stopped, sped up, fell into his boots and jumped up into his throat. He wasn't even sure how that was even fucking possible, but that's what it felt like. Before he even had the chance to contemplate formulating a response to that, she had positioned herself on the seat behind him.

Not really sure what to say to her now, he started the engine and revved it before sending it lurching forward a little. The sudden movement startled her, and nearly sent her flying off the back of the bike.

She jumped, throwing herself forward to keep from falling. She flung her arms around him, gripping tightly around his stomach, twisting her fingers in the fabric of his shirt. She rested her head between the angel wings stitched on the back of his vest.

He felt bad for not giving her some warning, she had just told him that she'd never ridden a motorcycle before, but that guilty feeling quickly faded when she had plastered her body to his back and whipped her arms up around his waist. She was clinging to him like her life depended on it, and he'd be lying if he said that it bothered him.

Once she'd gotten over the initial shock of it, she found that it was quite an exhilarating ride. She was thoroughly enjoying the rumble of the engine beneath them and wrapping herself around Daryl was just an added bonus.

Just as she was starting to relax into the motions of Daryl and the bike on the road, he brought them to a stop, turning the key and extending his hand out to help her off.

She brushed the wrinkles out of her clothes and attempted to tame the fly-aways she was sure were sticking out all over her head. She turned to survey her surroundings, they had ended up somewhere outside the city and the building in front of them looked to be something similar to a run-down shack.

This confused her, why would somebody like Daryl Dixon bring a girl to a place like this? It wasn't that she really minded it, it sort of reminded her of the types of places she would see back home. But she'd expected some kind of fancy, expensive restaurant from someone as famous as him.

"Love this place, has the best barbeque I've been able to find here." He said, as if he had sensed her questioning his decision. "Jus' trust me." He gave her a soft smile, even though he was silently panicking inside.

_Shit! What if she hates it? She was probably expectin' somethin' amazing and ya brought her to a damn dirty pork hut…_

"Barbeque?" her voice broke into his thoughts. "Daryl that's perfect! Reminds me of home."

She flashed him that smile that made him weak in the knees. She actually likes this place. He couldn't believe it. This girl was just too good to be true, she was fucking perfect.

Then she reached over and placed her tiny had into his and wiggled her fingers until they rested between his. They way her hand fit in his, it was almost as if they were made for each other.

He couldn't contain himself as the corners of his mouth turned upward into a smile.

Dinner had gone surprisingly well, surprising to Daryl anyway. Conversation had never really been his strong suite, but with Beth it seemed to flow without him even thinking about it.

They had talked about where they were from and as it turned out, they were both from Georgia, only a couple of counties over from each other.

She had told him about her love for horses and how she had grown up on a farm.

He told her about how he missed hunting and tracking like he used to do back home.

She told him stories about growing up with Maggie and Shawn teasing her all the time and he told her about Merle dogging him most of his life.

He hadn't gone into too much detail about his family really. That shit was way too heavy for a first date. He'd never talked to anyone about his childhood, he wasn't sure he ever would.

They had gone on talking and laughing with each other and before they knew it, the restaurant was closing.

Daryl didn't miss the look of disappointment that washed over her face, it mirrored the same feeling he had deep in his chest. They were having such an amazing time that neither of them wanted it to end.

They trekked across the gravel parking lot in silence, loaded back up on his bike and made their way back to her apartment.

"Well," Beth started, "I had an awesome time." She had broken the silence that had fallen between them since they were, in essence, kicked out of the restaurant.

Studying his face, her eyes locked on his and she tried her best to read what was playing on his mind in that instant. She couldn't quite tell what was going on behind that smoldering stare of his.

She continued nervously, "I want ya to know that…"

Without warning, he reached both hands up resting them on either side of her face, his fingers brushing across her neck, sending chills down her spine. Then he lowered his head and met her lips with his.

It was tentative at first, then deepening very quickly turning from sweet to needy within a split second.

Her lips parted and a quiet, breathy sigh escaped into his mouth. This only intensified the desire that was already burning deep in his belly. He let his tongue flit out tasting her lips first and then continuing on its path into her mouth. She still tasted sweet and a little tangy from the barbeque they had just eaten.

She let her tongue mimic the movements of his, letting them dance together between his mouth and hers. It was a delicate balance, her winning the battle at times and him taking control in others.

She felt a burning need to be as close to him as she could. She snaked her hands up around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair as she pulled him with her until she was leaning against her door and he body was pressed firmly to hers.

He left one hand tracing her jawline and let the other one wander down to her hip, letting it linger there for a short moment before wrapping it around and grabbing a handful of that perfect ass he had been admiring earlier in the evening.

Her heart felt like it was trying to pump itself right through her chest. She hiked one of her legs up, propping in on his hip. This gave him just enough room to press himself closer to her.

She was sure she could feel the evidence of his arousal grinding into her dripping wet center. She had never wanted a man more in her entire life, not as much as she wanted Daryl right now.

She broke her lips away from his and as soon as she did, he continued his onslaught of kisses down her neck, savoring every inch of skin on the way to her exposed collar bone.

She let out a deep moan as he licked, kissed, and nibbled his way down her body.

"Ya wanna come inside?" she asked, barely able to draw enough breath to get the words out.

She knew if she didn't ask now, she would lose all her wits and she may very well fuck him right here in the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Does he come inside or does he keep his promise to himself to wait? I know, I know. Don't hate me! I don't have school this Monday because of president's day so I should be updating again that day.<strong>

**I apologize if this is not up to par as I have just finished it very late on a Saturday night after working a 12 hour shift. I re-worked it several times, but this is what I decided on using. I hope you like it.**

**Side note- sorry to anyone who is also reading Blazing Heart. I have smacked right into a writer's block with that story. I will hopefully be able to come back to it very soon because I have some great things I want to happen with it.**

**Thank you so much and please stop on your way out and review this for me. I love hearing what everyone thinks. Until next time **


	7. Chapter 7

**Maid for You**

**Chapter 7**

They stood there still wrapped around each other in the hall between Beth and Carl's apartments. Neither one of them were breathing properly, both of them panting like they had just run a marathon.

Beth's proposition hanging between them, she was starting to wish that she could just swallow them back down and continue their passion right there in the hall. She studied his face trying her best to read what was going on behind those smoldering eyes of his. Maybe her vision was too clouded from her own desire or maybe it was the fact that she could see that he wanted her just as much. She could not for the life of her imagine what was taking him so long to answer her. If she'd had her way about it, she'd already have him stripped naked and in her bed right now.

Why was he holding back?

Daryl had been shocked back to the reality of the situation when she invited him in. He knew he could've easily said yes and he would have already been in the midst of fucking her senseless right now.

Damn if he didn't want to, he wanted that more than he wanted to breathe at this very moment.

His body was at war with his brain. His hands and mouth wanted to keep roaming her perfect little body and his dick wanted to be buried deep as possible inside her, but his brain had made him aware of the fact that it was his idea to wait. It was his idea to show her that there was more to his intentions with her than just sex.

_Come on! She obviously wants this as bad as you do. She practically jumped yer damn bones right here in the damn hallway! _His body was making a wonderful argument.

He could tell that she wanted him just as bad as he wanted her. Her body language spoke volumes and her eyes were damn near completely black with how wide her pupils had gone with need.

_Ya know if ya go in, there is no way you'll be able to stop this. Once ya cross this barrier, there is no taking it back. Ya need to get to know her better first for this to work! _His brain was trying its best to get his body back in check.

He let out a long sigh as he disentangled himself from around her. He stepped back a couple of feet and ran his hand down over his face, as if he could wipe away his blatant desire for her.

She looked down right shocked when he backed away. He could feel the disappointment and confusion radiating off her.

"Shit Beth!" he spoke before she had the chance. "I don't want ya to think I don't want this, that I don't want ya."

He paused for a moment to make sure she was paying full attention to him.

"I ain't never wanted anyone else more," he continued. "Like I told ya b'fore, I wanna do this right an' I don't think fuckin' ya after a first date is too proper."

She was surprised by his answer. She didn't peg him for the old-fashioned type, definitely not with his reputation with women. He had essentially just turned her down. She wasn't really sure how to respond to that, she was used to getting what she wanted for the most part.

"Daryl, I think it's ok" she said, "I mean I am the one suggestin' it really." Her voice shaking, partially from the fact that she still hadn't been able to catch her breath and partially from the nervousness growing in her chest.

He thought on it for a second, her being so open about the fact that she wanted him was not making it any easier for him to say no.

"Listen, can ya give us a chance ta get ta know each other," he stated. "and if ya still wanna do _this _then, I'd be more than happy to oblige."

She rolled that idea around in her head for a little bit before she responded to him. It was certainly a reasonable request, she could grant him that. If she hadn't been so turned on by him, if she were thinking a little clearer, she would have been able to realize that this was exactly what she had always wanted from a man.

She had never guessed that the one man that would be the gentleman that she'd always dreamed about would be able to turn her on like flipping a damn light switch. No one had ever made her feel that way so easily before.

She was reluctant, but she knew with a clearer mind, she would appreciate the sentiment in what he was asking.

"Ok, I get it." She conceded. "I get that it's a good idea. I can agree to that."

Relief washed over him then. He wasn't sure he would be able to refrain himself if she continued to push the issue.

"Alright." He sighed. "Thank ya. Ya get on inside an' I'll talk to ya tomorrow."

He leaned in and wrapped her in a hug.

She pushed up on her tip-toes to press a kiss to his cheek. Then she whispered in his ear, "Jus' 'cause I agreed to that, don't mean I'm gonna stop tryin'"

His breath caught in his chest as she pulled away and turned to unlock her door.

She stopped before she stepped inside and turned halfway back , just enough to look at him. "Gonna see jus' how much willpower ya got."

She grinned mischievously and quickly spun back around, shaking her ass at him as she made her way inside closing the door behind her.

He was thankful that she had shut the door, if she hadn't, he would have followed her right in and forgotten all about that "get ta know each other" idea he had just convinced her of.

He made his way back out to his bike, glad that he'd decided to take that instead of his truck. He could always clear his mind so much better that way.

He smiled and shook his head, this damn girl was going to be the death of him, he knew it, and he also knew he'd accept that fate with open arms. He could think of no better way to torture himself than trying to resist her advances.

* * *

><p>He had kept his word about talking to her the next day. He had texted her first thing the next morning. He would say that she was the first thing he thought about when he woke up, but he'd be lying. The truth was that he never stopped thinking about her, even in his sleep; she was all he could dream about.<p>

He wasn't surprised by that really, even when he had been admiring her from a distance she had managed to find herself a permanent home in his thoughts. Also, if he thought he was turned on by her before, he was dead wrong. Now after having her legs wrapped around him and seeing her eyes burn with desire for him not once, but twice, he had resigned himself to having a constant erection, at all times. No amount of relieving himself in the shower would fix that problem.

He figured he'd just have to buy some looser jeans to accommodate the issue. He laughed at himself for probably being one of the only men alive to ever create this type of hellish torture for themselves.

He picked up his phone to read the message that had just come through.

_I can't wait to see ya again! You should come to my show tonight. Same place ya saw me the first time. Starts at 7._

_3 Beth_

He sat there smiling at his phone like an idiot for a while before he snapped himself out of his thoughts of her and got up to shower.

Only 8 more hours until he could see her again, and he was counting them down.

* * *

><p>He was cursing Tyreese for making him late to her show. Even though it was only 10 minutes, he didn't want her to think that it didn't matter to him. They made their way to the back and took the seats that had been reserved for them.<p>

Beth was relieved when she had seen him come in, for a little while she had convinced herself that he wasn't coming. She was thinking that maybe all that "get to know each other" talk had been a lie. When she saw him walk in and the look on his face when he saw her, all that doubt disappeared. She continued singing, her confidence now back, and she killed the rest of her set.

_Please Jesus don't hold me back_

_I know it ain't mine but I want it so bad_

_The smoke and the whiskey_

_Got me feeling easy _

_And after I'll fade in the glass_

_And you can see it_

_All over my face_

_Sweet temptation _

_All over the place_

_Give me tall dark and handsome, _

_Mix it up with something strong_

_I feel a sin comin' on_

She crooned the words as she kept her gaze on him. She could sure think of some sinful things that she'd like to do with him.

Daryl was mesmerized by her; he couldn't pull his eyes away. Beth was amazing up on the stage when she was performing; he had never in his life seen anything more perfect than that.

* * *

><p>They had continued seeing each other almost daily for the next two months. So far he had managed to remain a gentleman when it came to sex. He had not let it get that far yet. It sure wasn't for her lack of trying.<p>

That woman had damn near driven him insane with desire. She wasn't shy about the fact that she wanted him either, not that he really expected her to be.

It didn't matter how innocent of an activity he chose for them to do either.

He'd taken her to the movies and she ended up straddling his lap running her tongue over his neck. He still couldn't remember what movie they were supposed to be watching.

Another time he had taken her to play putt-putt, thinking that would surely stave off her advances for the evening. He had of course been dead wrong. She had taken every opportunity she got to bend over and wiggle her ass in front of him. He's sure his will power would have faltered with that had they not been surrounded by all the families that were there that night.

He had taken her out to dinner several times thinking that they would be a safe bet seeing as how they would be surrounded by other people. He had no such luck. They first few times he let her sit beside him and her hands had roamed up massaging his thighs under the table. When he thought he had smartened up and made her sit across from him, she had taken to running her foot up his legs and touching him in a way that drove him wild every time.

He was proud of himself for making it for so long with her, but he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out on her. If he was really honest with himself, he wasn't sure that he really wanted to hold out much longer.

Tonight they were getting together at Carl's place for pizza and games. It was something that she had told him was a tradition with the two of them; they did it every Sunday night. He had gotten to join them once before and he knew she wouldn't be throwing herself at him in front of her friend. For that he was grateful because he wasn't quite sure just yet how he wanted to let that happen.

What he did know is that she was absolutely amazing and everything with her up until this point had been so different from anything he had ever had before. She didn't feel sorry for him or look at him any differently when he had finally told her about his childhood, his drunken asshole of a daddy, or how his momma had burned herself up with their house.

The part that really surprised him was that she hadn't starred or gasped or made any comments out of pity when he showed her his back and all the scars his life had left him with.

They had been sitting in her apartment talking about anything that popped into their heads at that moment and she questioned him as to why he never took his shirt off in his movies. He had skirted around the issue for as long as he could, but she could look at him and tell that he was just stalling. He had finally come out with it and she had asked him if she could see. He was reluctant, but he also knew that if she wanted something, it was best just to let her have it. If you didn't, she wouldn't let it go, that he knew very well because after he had conceded and took his shirt off, she had snaked her arms around him and began ghosting her fingers around to his stomach. Then she had attempted work her fingers underneath the waistband of his jeans.

She was persistent, he had to give her that, but more importantly, she had not made him feel like he was broken or different or someone who needed to be fixed when she had seen his scars. She still wanted him just as much and she had acted no differently than before, for that he was thankful.

* * *

><p>Pizza and game night at Carl's had gone well. They started out playing scrabble and quickly figured out that Daryl and Carl were terrible spellers and didn't have a large enough vocabulary between the two of them to beat Beth.<p>

They switched to charades after that and this proved to them how horrible Beth was at acting. She had come out wrapped in a pile of Carl's old sock flapping her arms like a crazy person. The boys let her go on like that for about five minutes before they gave up and put her out of her misery. Turns out she was trying to get them to guess "Snakes on a Plane." Carl had lost it and fell in the floor laughing and rolling around. Beth had gotten flustered and slapped him on the back while Daryl attempted to hold his own amusement at bay to comfort her. He didn't though, he cracked and let a chuckle slip out and she had slapped him too.

By the time she was done sulking and they were able to control their laughter outbursts, all three of them had knocked back several beers and they were all feeling quite nice.

They decided to play a game called "Would You Rather?". This was an interesting one. They found out that Carl would rather eat 112 ounces of pudding than to eat oatmeal every day for three months. Daryl would rather eat raw squirrel meat than go without food for a day. Beth would rather learn how to protect herself with a knife than to learn to shoot a gun.

They continued that game for over an hour, learning random things about what the others would rather do, some of them weirder than others. It was well into the early hours of the morning when they decided to call it quits.

Beth got up to go to the bathroom before she was going to head over to her place.

"Hey Carl." Daryl called out. "Ya mind if I crash here tonight? Probably had a little too many to take the bike back to my place."

Carl cocked his to the side, narrowing his eyes at the other man. "Ya wanna stay here? Why not with Beth?"

He was genuinely confused. Beth had finally broken down and told him how Daryl was trying to wait to sleep with her but he felt like they should have gotten past that by now. He didn't know how in the hell Daryl hadn't given in a long time ago.

Daryl shook his head and grinned. "Ya know why I don't wanna stay there. 'Fraid she might jump my ass in my sleep!" He was only half joking.

Carl laughed, he knew it was true. As long as he had known her, he knew if she wanted something, she wouldn't stop until she got it.

"Look man, I get what yer sayin'," he said. "but ya gotta understand she was my friend before ya an' if she knew I was lettin' ya hide out from her here she'd beat my ass."

They both chuckled, they knew it was true. Both of them were at her mercy and neither of them wanted to piss her off.

He didn't want her to be drunk the first time they had sex. He wanted her to be fully aware of everything he was planning to do with her, to do _to _her.

Beth returned from the bathroom and grabbed Daryl by the hand and led him towards the door. He shook his head and prayed that she was drunk enough to just pass out and sleep with him and forget about wanting to _sleep _with him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Beth was singing "I Fell a Sin Comin' On" by the Pistol Annies this chapter.<strong>

**So he kept his promise to wait, but not for Beth's lack of trying to break him. He has made it over 2 months but his willpower is wearing thin. **

**Don't worry, she will crack him soon. Maybe back at her apartment, maybe not **** lol**

**Thank you so much for continuing to follow this story with me.**

**Stop on your way out and leave me a review so I know what ya'll are thinking and how I'm doing. I mean I'm not begging or anything but…. Well ok maybe I'm begging just a little. lol**


	8. Chapter 8

**Maid for You**

**Chapter 8**

He had been in luck, she was tired enough that she was just ready for bed. "In luck", he wasn't really sure that he knew another man alive that would consider having a woman so tired she wouldn't try to throw herself at you as luck.

As he walked out of the bathroom to find her getting ready for bed, he was starting to reconsider calling it luck himself.

He stood on the other side of her bed, just watching in amazement. She lifted her shirt up from the bottom hem over her head before tossing it on the floor. She wrapped both hands around behind her back to unclasp her bra, then dropped her arms forward, letting it slide off and land with her shirt. He nearly lost it when she started wiggling out of those god forsaken painted on blue jeans. She was down to nothing but her yellow, lacey panties.

At some point while staring at her, he had stripped himself down to nothing but his boxers, the material of them straining against the task of containing his erection. He was sure that if she tempted him right now, there was no way in hell he could refuse.

Then she pulled an oversized t-shirt over her tiny body before she slipped into bed beside him. He sighed as she snuggled up to his side, throwing her leg up over his, wrapping her arm over his stomach, and resting her head on his chest.

Before he could even say anything, she was snoring lightly against him and he was cursing himself for ever wishing that she would be too tired to try and seduce him tonight.

* * *

><p>He was woken up a few hours later to the sound of her scurrying around brushing her teeth and trying to pull up a pair of jeans at the same time.<p>

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stood beside the bed to stretch before heading to the bathroom.

He was maneuvering himself, trying his best to aim straight for the toilet which was difficult in his current condition. He was still hard and he wasn't sure if it was from having her wrapped around him all night or if it was because it was morning. Either way he was having a hell of a time trying not to piss all over everything in her bathroom.

She walked in to finish getting ready and he noticed as her mouth drop open and her eyes widened when they settled on his erection.

"Ya know I ain't just a piece a'meat woman!" he teased.

A tint of red crept its way up into her cheeks and she shifted her eyes up to meet his.

It took her a moment to respond but then she said, "Shame I have to go to work," she let her eyes fall back below his waist; "I'd love to stay an' help ya with that." Then she winked at him and gave him that same mischievous grin that drove him crazy.

He could feel his face flush slightly even though he wasn't sure why. He had never had a woman make him feel the way that Beth did, he found it amazing how she did that to him.

She took a couple of steps to close the distance between them before pushing up on her tip-toes and kissing him softly.

"I have to leave now so I won't be late so just lock the door on your way out okay?" she asked, already turning to head out the door.

"Beth," he called, following behind her, "Can ya come to my place when ya get done working today?"

"Sure. I'll let ya know when I'm on my way." She replied without stopping on her way out.

He sat down on the edge of her bed and scrubbed his hand down over his face. There was no way he would be able to deny her any longer, and he wasn't sure he even wanted to anymore.

* * *

><p><em>Off work now. Swinging by my place then I'll be there.<em>

_Can't wait to see ya ;)_

_3 Beth_

She had text him as soon as she got off work. She had made up her mind that she was pulling out every trick she had up her sleeve tonight. She was not going to leave him with the option of saying no to her again, not this time.

She stopped by her house to freshen up and change her clothes. She slipped a couple of things in her bag to take to his place; those would be her secret weapons.

She sighed, if this plan didn't work, she didn't know what would.

* * *

><p>He was setting up their places at the table and was about to make their plates when there was a knock at his door.<p>

It was her, and she was quite a sight to behold. She had her hair down, flowing in soft curls over her bare shoulders. She was wearing a red shirt that was low slung on her arms, leaving her neck and shoulders exposed completely. It took all the strength he could muster to keep from claiming that bare skin with his mouth.

A small sliver of her belly was separating where the shirt ended and her tight black mini skirt began. It was hardly even big enough to cover her ass. It was the perfect size to allow him to get an eye full of her long, lean legs. Damn it, he just wanted those legs wrapped around his waist. If he was really being honest with himself, he'd loved to have them wrapped around his head too.

He was sure he was drooling on himself by the time his eyes made it down to those fucking red stiletto heels.

This was it, he thought, this was how he was going to die. There was no way his body could be alive if every last drop of blood was rushing to his dick. At least it felt like that's what was happening. He was light headed and he felt like his pants were about four sizes too small now.

Her voice snapped him back to reality.

"Ya gonna stand there starin' at me all night or can I come in?" she flirted.

He stepped back and then started stumbling over his words. "I, uh, I um…made us some dinner."

He motioned her over towards the table. She headed that direction, but she could see how turned on he was right now and decided she better take advantage of it before he had time to talk himself down.

"Daryl," she started, "mind if I use your bathroom for a minute?"

He was thrown off by that, as he was trying to regain blood flow to his brain still. At least with her out of the room he could try to get his thoughts together.

"Oh, uh, sure. Just go to the one through my room." He stammered.

She spun around, wiggling her hips as she went. He let out a sigh as she disappeared into the darkness of his room. Every part of his body was telling him to just follow her and throw her down on his bed and fuck her senseless, but part of him, a very small part of him was telling him to at least wait until after dinner and not to ruin the night he had planned for them.

She made her way through his room initiate the first step in her master plan. She needed to change, her outfit was sexy enough but she had something better in mind.

As she turned the corner towards his bathroom, something caught her eye. She made a mental note to question him as to why he had a stripper pole in his bedroom, but for now she was going to use it to her advantage. This made her plan ten times better and he was sure to give it up after this. She grinned as she changed into her "fuck me" outfit, her plan had changed slightly but it was working out even better than she could have imagined.

* * *

><p>There was still a war going on between his mind and his body when her voice floated out to him from the bedroom.<p>

"Daryl," she said saucily, "could ya come in here for a minute?"

He stood and started walking that way, without saying a word, her voice drawing him in like a moth to a flame.

He rounded the corner to find that she had pulled a chair over into the middle of his bedroom floor. This confused him a little, he couldn't really make sense of it.

"Beth, why'd ya.." he started.

"Never told me ya had a stripper pole Daryl." She cut him off.

This embarrassed him a little; he knew she would want an explanation. That's not just something most people have in their house.

"Why don't ya have a seat in that chair I pulled out for ya?" she called, before he could think of a response.

He wasn't sure what she was doing, but he did as he was told, feeling somewhat like his body was no longer under his control but hers.

She stepped out from the bathroom, slowly, sticking one long lean leg out the door first, giving him a moment to take it all in. Then the rest of her followed and his mouth went dry when he saw what she was wearing.

She had on one of his black button down shirts with the sleeves rolled up and only a couple of buttons done in the middle. She still had on those damn heels, but from what he could see right then, nothing else at all.

"Beth." He choked out in what could hardly even be called a whisper.

She strutted across the room and bent over in front of him, bringing her mouth close enough to his ear that he could feel her warm breath as she whispered, "Shhhh. Don't talk, just enjoy the show."

Then she started the music, playing it on her phone that was sitting near him on a table.

_Yeah right there_

_No, right there_

_I was having fun_

_I hope you're having fun too_

_My body is your part, baby_

_Nobody's invited but you baby_

_I can do it slow now, tell me what you want_

She walked back over to where she was standing right in front of him with the pole behind her. She started swaying her hips to the song and unbuttoning his shirt ever so slowly. Once she loosened all of them, she grabbed each side of it and flipped it open long enough for him to see that she was wearing some black see through lacey panties and a bra that matched. Then she closed it back around her before she turned around with her back to him.

_You can't keep your hands off me, touch me right there, rock my body_

_I can't keep my hands off you, your body is my party_

_I'm doing this little dance for you_

_You got me so excited_

_Now it's just me and you_

_Your body's my party, let's get it started_

She let the shirt slip down over her shoulders, making its way down to her feet before kicking it to its final resting place across the room. She kept her body moving in a snaking motion the entire time. Then she reached out for the pole, grabbing hold and spinning herself around it like she had been doing this her whole life.

He sat speechless with his mouth gaping open in the chair as his brain ceased to work from the lack of blood flow once again. The only movement he could manage was to bring his hand up to put some pressure on his dick in an attempt to keep it from bursting right out of his jeans.

_Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind_

_I'm not gonna fight it, I want it all the time_

_Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind_

_And I can't deny it, I want you, I want you_

After a couple of spins around the pole she walked back over closer to him. She reached one hand around her and unclasped the lacy bra, teasing him a little before she tossed it his way, landing it over his shoulder. Leaving her small, but perky breasts exposed to him. Her pretty little pink nipples already standing at attention.

His erection was becoming almost painful at this point, but he couldn't peel his eyes off of her. She had him completely mesmerized.

_Baby take your time now, there's no need to rush_

_We can go another round, if that's what you want_

_Cause tonight it's going down, yeah you know it's going down_

_We in the zone now, don't stop_

She was facing away from him again, shaking her hips as she reached down, hooking her thumbs over her panties, leaning forward, bending at the waist so that her ass was right about eye level to him, slipping them down over her hips, past that perfectly round ass and down those insanely long legs. She was looking back, watching his reaction the entire time.

_The things I wanna do to you_

_My body's calling you_

_I'm having so much fun with you_

_Now it's just me and you_

Then she twisted back around and took a couple of steps to close the space between him. She placed her hands on his shoulders; bring up one leg at a time as she straddled his lap before grinding herself down on him.

He nearly came all over himself with that. He tangled his hand in her hair and crushed her lips with his.

This kiss was different; there was so much passion behind it that it stole the breath right out of her lungs. But she returned it, matching every flick of his tongue, sighing deeply into his mouth.

He gripped her with his other hand as he pushed himself up to meet her with each downward motion of her hips.

She tossed her head back with a moan and he took that opportunity to let his mouth wander down to her throat. Wet open-mouthed kisses followed by eager sucking and nipping with his teeth. It was driving her wild with want, she was so wet she was dripping down onto his jeans.

He let his mouth continue its exploration down her body to her tits. He flicked his tongue out over each nipple before sucking one into his mouth, licking and nipping until she was moaning his name.

He eased her off of him so that he could stand, but maintained contact by drawing her into a kiss. He stripped himself down, he had never undressed so fast in his life.

She went to reach down, trying to loosen the strap of one of her shoes, but he stilled her hand.

She looked up at him, eyes burning with desire but a hint of confusion behind them.

"Could ya jus' leave those on?" he pleaded, flashing her a sexy little half grin.

He got his answer when she wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her hands in his hair, pulling him in for a kiss. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and the light scrapping of her teeth across it, sent him into overdrive.

Then he let both hands ghost down her body until he grabbed two handfuls of her ass, hoisting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked them over until her back was pressed firmly against the wall.

He leaned back enough to allow room for his hand between them. He found the sensitive bundle of nerves with his thumb. He circled it twice with just enough pressure to make her shudder.

"Jus' fuck me already Dixon!" she let it out as more of a breathy gasp than anything.

"Yes ma'am." He replied with a grin.

He lined the head of his cock up with her dripping wet center, brushing it back and forth a couple times causing both of them moan loudly in pleasure. He wasted no time after that, plunging himself as deep inside her as he could possibly go.

He was absolutely stunned as how fucking tight she was, he had never felt anything like it. She was so tight in fact, that after only three powerful thrusts, he was about to lose it.

He couldn't let that happen though, she needed to get hers first or he'd never be happy with himself.

He reached his hand back between them and began furiously stroking over her clit as he pounded into her, setting a pace he didn't even know he was capable of. It didn't take long before she was trembling, so close to hurtling over the edge that he could feel it.

"Jus' let go baby girl." He told her, then dipped his head and sucking her nipple deep into his mouth, nipping a little harder than before.

It was all she needed to push her right of the cliff and into oblivion. She was screaming his name as her whole body was trembling around him and she was digging her nails into his shoulders, trying desperately to keep herself from floating away.

Watching her come undone, hearing her scream his name, and feeling her already tight pussy tighten around his throbbing cock even more sent him falling helplessly into his own release.

After a few wild thrusts, rested his head on her shoulder. They were both struggling to for air and trying to bring themselves back down to earth.

"Daryl," she huffed, "that.. was …amazing" she got it out between gasps. "I..don't..think I…can walk though."

With that they both cracked into laughter. He spun her around and carried her over to his bed before he laid her down there and lowered himself down beside her.

She gathered up enough strength to take her heels off and toss them to the floor before she curled right back into his side just like she had down the night before at her place. It wasn't long before her breathing evened out and she dozed off on his chest.

He placed a kiss on the top of her head and hugged her in to him.

That was the most amazing sex he had ever had in his life, and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why the hell he had waited so long.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The song was "Body Party" by Ciara<strong>

**YAY! They finally did it, she cracked him :) **** I am probably hiding somewhere after this chapter because it is the first time I have written an actual, all the way, smut scene and I'm nervous about how it turned out.**

**Please review it for me on your way out. Let me know what you think, good or bad.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Maid for You **

**Chapter 9**

He laid there holding her, letting her sleep and smiling to himself that he was the cause of her exhaustion. If he was honest with himself, his body was begging for the rest just like hers, but his mind was running five hundred miles an hour.

He was thinking back over everything that had just happened, making a mental note to ask her how she knew her way around that stripper pole so well. She had worked it like a pro but she didn't seem the type to take her clothes off for a living and even if she was, she would be doing that instead of cleaning people's houses.

He was also thinking how he needed to make sure this girl stayed in his life. He had never met anyone like her. She was smart and unbelievably funny, she was absolutely gorgeous and completely down to earth. She was as cute as anything he had ever known and sexy as hell at the same time. She could sing like an angel and she wasn't afraid to call his ass out when he needed it. As far as he was concerned, she was damn near perfect.

Her movements under his arm stirred him from his thoughts and when he looked down at her he was met with that blinding smile and a pair of big blue eyes, still hazy from sleep.

"Sorry I passed out on ya." She apologized as she tightened her grip around his waist.

" 'S okay." He replied with a grin, "Can I ask ya a question though?"

She slid back away from him, just enough to prop herself on her elbow and look him in the eye.

"Daryl," she started, "Ya know ya can ask me anythin'."

His gaze on her was so intense that she couldn't even imagine what he was about to say. It actually made her a little nervous, even though she wasn't really sure why.

"How the hell did ya learn to work a damn pole like that?" he asked in one of the most serious voices she had ever heard him use. He was genuinely curious and she couldn't help the giggle that escaped past her lips.

"Well, I started going to classes on a dare from Carl." She told him, "Then once I was there I found out how good a workout it actually is and I've been hooked ever since."

His eyebrow quirked up as he processed her answer, "So ya mean to tell me people pass that off as a workout?" he questioned, followed by a chuckle from deep in his throat.

She pulled her other hand up and lightly punched him on his chest. "I'll have ya know Daryl Dixon, that it most certainly is a work out! Do ya know how many muscles it takes to hold myself up an' spin around that thing?" she was insistent that he get her point.

"Okay. Okay." He said, holding his hands up as if to surrender. "I get what ya mean."

"Good! Glad ya could see things my way." She prodded him, a wide grin stretching its way across her face.

"Why do ya have a stripper pole in yer bedroom anyway?" she asked. "Ya have all yer maids dance on it for ya?" She gave him a wink to let him know that she was kidding, well she was half kidding anyway, there had to be some reason he had it there.

"No Beth," he conceded, "only person that's ever been on that thing is you."

"Oh." She replied. "Then why do ya have it?" Now she was really confused, if no one had ever used it then what in the world was it doing in his apartment?

"Some movie Michonne wanted me to go for, Magic something or other, woulda been a stripper in it an' they wanted me to sorta feel it out." He responded, rolling his eyes as he went on. "Ain't really my thing at all though, don't even take my shirt off on account of my back. Don't know what the hell she was thinkin'." He was shaking his head with that.

She thought over what he had just said and she understood why he wouldn't have wanted to do that type of movie, couldn't stop herself from imagining how sexy that would have been though. She could picture him up there working his hips, swinging them to the music, snaking his body around, tempting all women there watching. She felt a foreign emotion wash over her, she wasn't mad at the thought of other women eyeing him like that but it felt like something very similar to anger.

Jealousy, she was jealous at the thought of any other woman seeing him like that. She couldn't figure what was wrong with her, she had never in her life been jealous over anyone. Did she really even have the right to feel that way over him? They hadn't even defined what they were to each other. Sure they talked every day and saw each other just as often, but they hadn't actually talked about what they were, or how they really felt about one another.

She realized she must have been quiet for a little longer than she should because Daryl was looking at her with a strange look on his face. She shook herself out of her thoughts and decided she'd better say something.

"Ya know ya could get on up there an' show me yer moves." She told him with a wink and a nod towards the pole.

He shook his head and laughed a little. "Why don't we get up an' have the dinner I made for ya since we got a little distracted earlier."

She huffed a little as if she were disappointed, "Ugh. I guess we could do that first." She joked, knowing full well that she was starving too.

He slid on his boxers and she pulled on one of his tee-shirts and they made their way to the kitchen to have dinner, several hours after he had intended them to but damn it was worth the reason they were delayed.

* * *

><p>He thought once he finally gave in to Beth's advances that she would back off a little and she wouldn't what him as much. That assumption couldn't have been farther from the truth. That first night they had barely made it through dinner before she was on him again and the next morning she had gotten him to join her in the shower before she had to leave for work.<p>

In the month that followed they had done it every chance they got. In her apartment on Sundays after game night at Carl's, at his place on her lunch break when she was cleaning houses near his, in a park on the ground beside his bike when she couldn't wait until they got home, and once in the bathroom of a restaurant when he realized she didn't have any panties on under her skirt.

Yeah this girl was insatiable. Not that he was complaining because, when it came to her, he couldn't get enough either.

* * *

><p>They were sitting across from each other in a rundown little taco shack out in the middle of nowhere, so to speak. This had become their thing in a way, finding random hole in the wall restaurants each time they went out for dinner. They'd pick a new place every time. Most of the time it turned out to be the best food they've ever tried but every once in a while it would be god awful and they would have to grab a burger and fries on their way home.<p>

This taco place however, happened to be amazing. The only annoying part of their evening had been the fact that they were followed by a few paparazzi. The restaurant owner was nice enough to make them stay outside but the place was so small that they just hung out around the windows snapping pictures while he and Beth ate.

It had happened a couple of other times before and while it was irritating as hell, it never ruined their time together. They were too wrapped up in each other to notice most of the time.

Tonight was different though. Beth hadn't said much and though she was eating, she had started to just pick at the food on her plate. Something was bothering her and he wasn't sure what it was.

"Ya alright?" he finally broke the silence to ask her.

As if the sound of his voice had jerked her out of a trance, she jumped, nearly knocking her drink off the table.

"Oh!" she blurted, "Daryl I'm so sorry." She apologized as she moved over to dry him off with her napkin. Some of her drink had spilled in his lap.

He reached down to still her hands and waited for her to bring her gaze up to meet his.

"Beth, what's wrong?" he asked, genuine concern dripping off his words. "Is it them?" he asked, motioning towards the blinding flashes in the window. "If that's what's botherin' ya then we can just leave. Don't want ya to be uncomfortable."

"No Daryl," she replied shaking her head. "That doesn't bother me much."

"Well then what's goin' on Beth?" he questioned, his shoulders slumping just a little.

She took his hand in hers and rubbed her thumb over the back of it, trying to gather the words she wanted to say. She wasn't really sure why she was so nervous, this was Daryl here. She could talk to him about anything.

She drew in a shaky breath before she began, "See my sister is getting married this weekend and Carl was gonna go with me but now he has plans with his family that he can't cancel so I was kinda just wondering if you might wanna come as my date."

She paused for just a minute but didn't even give him time to respond before she started rambling again, "I mean ya don't have to if ya don't wanna but I just thought that it would be fun an' ya could come meet my family. I know that's kinda crazy to even think about. I'm sorry I asked, ya can jus' forg.."

He brought he free hand up to her face and pulled her in for a kiss. It was the only way he could think of to get her to stop talking so he could answer.

When he broke the kiss he rested his forehead on hers and waited for her eyes to open. The he responded, "Beth Greene I would love to go to with ya."

That bright, white, glowing smile that he loved so much spread across her face.

"Really?!" she squealed, he could swear that her voice was as high pitched as a dog whistle at that point. She was bouncing up and down in the booth beside him and clapping her hands wildly.

He couldn't help but laugh just a little at her excitement. You would have thought he she was a five year old on Christmas and Santa had just brought her a puppy.

"Course that's what boyfriends are for right?" he asked.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed, "Thank ya so much! It's gonna be so much f-" She froze mid-word. "Wait a minute. Did ya just say boyfriend?"

His eyes dropped just a little and he started biting the skin around his thumb nail. "Yeah. I mean only if that's what ya want though." he said, slowly starting to regret his word choice. What if that wasn't what she wanted, what if this meant something else to her.

His doubt didn't have very long to grow because it was barely a split second before she threw her arms around him and planted a long kiss on his lips.

"Let's get outta here." She whispered in his ear, her breath soft and warm on his neck.

That was not what he was expecting her to say, he was expecting her to let him know whether or not she wanted to call him her boyfriend.

Noting the look of confusion on his face, she leaned back down to his ear, flicking her tongue out at drawing his earlobe into her mouth. She sucked on it for a moment before releasing it and whispering to him again, "Wanted to show my boyfriend a good time tonight."

That was all it took to have him up slinging money down on the table for their meal and half dragging her out the door, through the crowd of photographers and onto his bike before they sped away towards his apartment.

* * *

><p>He was not really sure how he had even unlocked his door as they had their lips locked with one another the whole way there. Somehow he had managed and now they were in his living room where he was allowing her to push him down into a sitting position on the couch.<p>

She broke their kiss as she started fumbling with his belt and the button of his jeans. He realized then that she had undressed herself on the way to the couch. He hadn't even noticed that she had done it until she was kneeling there in front of him stark naked with a trail of clothes leading from the door to where he was sitting.

Once she managed to get his jeans and belt undone, he lifted his hips off the couch to help her as she ripped the fabric from his body. The sheer desire in her eyes still amazed him, no one had ever looked at him the way she does.

She licked her tongue out over her lips and flashed a devilish grin at him as she took his rock hard cock in her tiny hand. She stroked him several times up and down; this action alone nearly drove him wild. Her hands were so soft and delicate but she knew just the right amount of pressure to grip him with.

"Beth ya know ya don't have to.. Aaahhh." He was cut off mid-protest when she dipped her warm, wet mouth down and took the head of his cock, swirling her tongue around as she worked her way down further.

He let one arm go up behind his head as the other came to rest tangled in her long blonde hair.

She continued to bob up and down, using her tongue to massage the underside, letting her teeth gently scrap with ever pass and her hand follow up and down with her mouth, twisting slightly with each up stroke.

He looked down at her, she was looking up at him, her eyes heavy with desire. He continued watching her as she brought her free hand over, sinking it into her own dripping wet folds before circling her fingers over the tight bundle of nerves at her clit.

He brought the hand that had been behind his head down to tweak the hardened rose-bud that is her nipple. She let a moan rumble from deep in her throat and the vibration nearly sent him over the edge.

"Beth." His voice came out as raspy and rough. "Not gonna last much longer. Get up here." He pulled her arm slightly, guiding her up to him.

She straddled herself over his lap, getting her balance and lining him up with her opening before plunging herself down onto him.

They both moaned loudly at the glorious joining of their bodies, the pleasure of the contact nearly causing both of them to lose themselves.

Then Beth started grinding herself down on him, rolling her hips with every thrust.

The pressure was building deep at the base of his spine, but he couldn't allow himself to find his release before she got hers.

He reached down between them, sensing his intention, she leaned her body backwards catching herself with her hands on his thighs. He used his thumb to circle her clit just like she had done before and once he found the right amount of pressure, her orgasm was crashing over her like tidal waves on the beach, his own following hers.

She collapsed into his chest and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. They were both breathing heavily, hearts pounding like sledgehammers and bodies trembling against each other.

Neither of them moved for the longest time and as far as they were both concerned, they could stay like that forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally an update! Sorry guys, I am in the last week of this quarter of nursing school and it has been a little crazy with assignments and we have also had a week and a half worth of snow days. It is hard to write with my child in the house driving me insane! Lol<strong>

**Anyways, they had now defined themselves as an official couple. Next chapter will be them heading to Georgia for Maggie and Glenn's wedding. I am hoping to update weekly from now on or earlier if I can.**

**Thank you so much and please let me know what you think. I really enjoy reading your reviews **


	10. Chapter 10

**Maid for You**

**Chapter 10**

They were back on the road again. Beth was going to just fly home for the wedding but Daryl had been insistent that they drive. He'd mumbled something about how you never really know a person until you take a road trip with them or some nonsense like that.

She did have to admit that they had learned quite a bit about each other since they had left the day before. For starters, when he picked her up after work so they could start their journey, he had driven his truck, a Chevy Silverado. Of course it had to be the HD 2500, and it had to be diesel. This most certainly was not the cheapest way to travel over 900 miles, but he was very adamant that they take it. She didn't really know why that had been a surprise to her, Daryl was from Georgia just like her and there was just something about those Georgia boys and their big trucks. Even though Daryl wasn't anything like any of the guys she'd ever met, she figured some habits must die hard.

He had learned that she didn't know the meaning of packing light. He had loaded her bags into the truck mumbling under his breath about why in the hell she would need two large duffel bags and a suitcase that she could have probably fit herself in when they were only going to be gone four days. Not to mention that two of those days would be spent traveling. She had just giggled and shrugged her shoulders.

She had learned that he liked to pretend he didn't know the words all the new country and pop songs that she played on the radio. She would be singing at the top of her lungs, dancing around in the seat and out of the corner of her eye she could see him mouthing the words and tapping his thumbs on the steering wheel. She watched him for a while before she said anything. When she pointed it out, he'd denied it as if she had no idea what she was talking about. She couldn't help but notice the grin he let slip across his lips when he thought she had turned away and couldn't see him. Yeah he would never admit it, but he could sing Taylor Swift with the best of them.

He was surprised to learn that she knew some music other than that pop/country crap they had been listening to for hours. He had finally decided to take back control of his radio when she had accused him of singing along with some Taylor something or other song. Ok, maybe he was but he couldn't let her know she was right. He'd switched stations and some of the music blaring through the speakers had to have been older than she was. But she kept up right alongside him belting out everything from Pink Floyd's Fearless to Bruce Springsteen's Glory Days. It had all been in good fun until Def Leppard's Pour Some Sugar on Me came on. Damn him if she hadn't known the words to that one too and even had some sexy little dance moves to go with it. She had thrown her head back, whipped her hair around (as much as she could in the truck) and rolled her hips around in the seat until he pulled the truck over and took her right there. Lucky for them they had made it into Virginia by then and there were plenty of dark back roads to park on.

She learned that he had an amazing sense of direction. She would have needed to use her GPS and probably would have still gotten lost if she had been driving. That was the main reason she had planned on flying home. Daryl hadn't so much as even looked at a map to get them where they were going; he only needed the road signs and his instincts. She wasn't sure exactly why, maybe it the thought that he would be able to take care of her, but she found herself even more attracted to him.

Daryl had come to know that her bladder was about the size of a pea, pun intended. He was sure that they had stopped at least once every hour to find her a bathroom. If it had been anyone else, he would have left their ass after the third stop, but this wasn't anyone else, it was Beth. He figured he would probably do anything for that girl and that scared him and thrilled him all at the same time.

They had driven until almost two in the morning. With all her bathroom stops and their romp down some old back road when they first made it into Virginia, it had taken them longer than it should have to make it half way. They decided to stop for the night in Roanoke so they could sleep.

She laughed when she thought about that. They may have gotten a couple hours of sleep before they left at nine that morning. What could she say, the room had a big Jacuzzi tub and she was about as good at saying no to him as he was to her now. They both learned that when it came to the other, neither of them had any will power left.

Now she was cuddled up in the truck seat right beside him. She had her head on his shoulder and he had his arm around her. Her bare feet were propped up on the dash as they drove into Georgia with the windows down. Neither of them had ever felt so content, there was just something so right about this and both of them were just happy to be along for the ride.

* * *

><p>"Ya know we're almost there!" Beth squealed excitedly as they passed the "Now entering Coweta County" sign.<p>

They had been driving all day and it was nearly five in the evening.

"Mmhmm." He answered, turning down the road she had motioned to. He had gotten them here but he would let her guide him in the exact direction of the farm.

"We better hurry though." She started, "The rehearsal starts at six an' I definitely need a shower first." She dipped her nose towards her armpit and scrunched her nose up.

He chuckled and reached his hand over to give her knee a little squeeze.

"I think yer just fine Beth." He told her, and she smiled. Then he continued, "Even if ya do smell like a trucker right now."

He cracked up laughing and she playfully punched him in his arm.

"Shut up Daryl!" she giggled, trying to keep a straight face. "Wouldn't stink so bad if ya hadn't gotten me all sweaty in that truck stop bathroom." Then she winked at him, poking his ribs gently.

He hadn't been able to help himself. Watching her twist her hips in those tiny little cutoff jeans and that tank top that looked like it should have been worn as underclothes, it brought out the most primal urges in him.

"Couldn't help it." He told her. "I mean look at ya." He rubbed his free hand over her shoulder, down her back, tickling down her spine and resting it on her bottom, giving it a light squeeze.

"Daryl Dixon ya know we gotta control ourselves a little better once we get to the house." She informed him. "My daddy'll string us both up by our toes if he caught us doin' _that_ in his house. He'd probably string _you_ up by…well ya get the idea."

He drew his hand back as if he'd been burned then he told her, "I'll be a perfect gentleman Ms. Greene." His tone had just a hint of sarcasm. "One he needs to be worried about is his baby girl. From what I hear, she ain't quite so innocent as he thinks she is."

That threw them both into fits of laughter as the truck rumbled down the long gravel driveway to the old farm house.

* * *

><p>The truck had barely even stopped rolling before she was swinging the door open and barreling towards who he assumed was her sister. She looked like the woman from Beth's pictures in her apartment anyway. She'd left him in the truck, so he just gathered their bags together and started to make his way towards the house too.<p>

She and Maggie nearly knocked each other over when they collided, arms and legs wrapping around one another.

When she finally opened her eyes again, Maggie caught sight of the man walking up to where they were standing.

"Bethy! Is that…" Maggie half squealed-half whispered in her ear.

Beth cut her off, "Yeah Maggs. I told ya I was gonna invite him. Please don't make a big deal out of it." She pleaded with her sister, knowing it was more than likely falling on deaf ears.

She knew for sure that her sister hadn't heard her when she left her, running full speed at the unsuspecting man, crashing into him with enough force to cause him to drop all their bags.

Then it happened, exactly what Beth had been trying to avoid, Maggie started blabbering on like a fan girl meeting her idol for the first time. "Oh my god! I can't even believe ya actually came! It's so great to meet ya Daryl. Bethy talks about ya all the time. I can't believe yer gonna be at my wedding. Me and Beth used ta watch yer movies ALL the time an' even had posters of ya on our wal…"

Then Beth cut her off. "MAGGIE!" she yelled at her as she pried her off of her boyfriend. "I think that is about enough. He doesn't need to hear everythin'!"

Her cheeks were tinged pink, she was embarrassed but he actually thought it was kind of cute.

"I'm sorry." Maggie apologized, to her sister and to Daryl. "I guess I got a little carried away. Anyway, I'm really glad ya came." She gave him a small smile, she was embarrassed too. She turned her attention to Beth, "Ya need to go get ready! We don't have long until the rehearsal an' ya know I want everythin' to be perfect!"

"Come on Daryl, I'll show ya to my room so ya can put our stuff in there." She called to him as he picked all the bags back up from the ground.

* * *

><p>Beth had gotten out of the shower and hurried to get dressed. She walked back down the hall to her room to check on Daryl. She had told him he could wait for her there so that he didn't have to be uncomfortable outside with her family without her.<p>

When she pushed the door open, he wasn't there. He was gone. She rushed downstairs to go find him, swearing at Maggie under her breath, she was sure her sister had dragged him out to meet everybody and told him even more embarrassing things about her.

"If that's what she's done, I'll kill her! Don't care if she is getting' married tomorrow!" she mumbled to herself.

She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight she saw through the kitchen window. Daryl was sitting there in one of the wicker chairs out on the porch and her daddy was sitting in the one right beside him. Her heart caught in her chest just a little, partially because she wanted to just go jump right into her daddy's arms and partially because she was scared of what he might be saying to Daryl.

He was a good man, god love him, but when it came to his baby girl, he could be quite harsh with any man that came near her. He'd met Jimmy and Zach on the front steps with his shotgun when she'd brought them around. Scared the daylights out of both of them. She knew Daryl wouldn't scare as easily but she still worried about what Hershel Greene was grilling him about at the moment.

She stayed silent as she moved towards the open window to try and hear what the two men were talking about. She was shocked when she heard them laughing together. She still couldn't quite get close enough to hear.

She stepped as quietly as she could up onto the small wooden bench that her momma had there below the window. She could hear Daryl talking, "Yes sir. She definitely is somethin' else. I ain't never met nobody else like her."

A grin worked its way across her face. She leaned a little further trying to hear her daddy answer, but that bench was only there for decoration and it was barely sturdy enough to hold the dolls her momma had sitting on it. The wood gave way beneath her and she crashed down to the floor in a heap of dolls, broken pieces of wood, arms and legs flailing around.

"What in the devil?" Hershel called out as they turned around to peer in the window.

"Beth!" Daryl called out as he jumped up and ran to her. He was by her side in a flash, before Hershel had even had time to register what had just happened.

He squatted down beside her, brushing her hair back out of her face, checking her over to make sure she wasn't hurt. They didn't see it, but her daddy looked on through the window, happy to see that this man was so attentive to his daughter.

"What happened?" he asked her.

She sat up beside him; he reached out and cupped her face.

"I..I was just…" she stuttered. "I was standin' on this bench an' it broke."

He couldn't hide the look of confusion on his face as he surveyed the broken bits of wood behind her. There was no way that thing was meant to be stood on.

"What were ya doin' standin' on that thing anyway?" he asked, genuinely confused.

They both turned to look at the window when they heard Hershel laugh.

"She was eavesdroppin' son." He told Daryl. "Always been a nosey one ain't ya Bethy?"

They looked back down at her but she had hung her head down somewhat from the embarrassment and somewhat from the shame that she had been caught.

Daryl just chalked it up to another new thing he'd learned about her on this trip.

"It's ok." Daryl tried to comfort her a little as he helped her stand back up. "Lucky for you I'm used to people tryin' to watch everythin' I do." He joked.

She nudged him with her shoulder and they both smiled as they made their way out to the porch with her daddy.

"Ya know we ain't the ones ya gotta worry about honey." Hershel started. "Now ya momma seemed to take a likin' to Daryl here so maybe ya outta let him be the one to tell her that ya broke her favorite bench."

She shook her head as she grabbed Daryl's hand and all three of them got up to walk towards the back yard for the rehearsal.

Beth breathed what she would almost call a sigh of relief. Bringing Daryl here had gone a lot smoother than she thought. Aside from Maggie's outburst and her accident, everything had gone well so far. Daryl wasn't running for the hills yet, her daddy seemed to like him and apparently her momma did too.

This was the most relaxed she had ever been bringing a boyfriend home, it was actually really nice. Daryl fit right in easily and it seemed to come naturally. This was great, she really felt like she was home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! A new chapter <strong>** I'm done with school for about another week so I am hoping to update at least one more time before next Wednesday.**

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Reading your reviews is sort of like my drug, I'm a little addicted **** Thank you so much.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Maid for You**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p>The rehearsal had gone about as well as could be expected. Maggie seemed to have just a touch of bridezilla going on though. She had made everyone run about ten practices walk-throughs before Glenn and Beth convinced her that everything looked perfect. She had finally let everyone else go home so that just the family was left.<p>

Maggie was fussing around, trying to make sure all the seats were in the right place and all the decorations were positioned just so. Beth was following behind her, attempting to help but just getting increasingly more frustrated with her sister. They began arguing, Maggie saying every detail needed to be exactly perfect and Beth trying to convince her that her wedding was going to be amazing even if the centerpiece was two millimeters off center. Annette had stepped in trying to calm the situation and bring both girls back to the task at hand.

Daryl, Glenn and Hershel were all three standing back with their hands in their pockets, watching the scene unfold before them. Each of them was in awe of the women in front of them.

"We never had a chance did we?" Daryl sighed.

"I don't know man," Glenn started, "you're still fairly new. Maybe you still have time to run." he joked, a low laugh escaping his lips.

"I don't think so." Daryl replied, shaking his head, "I think I might be in too deep already." He laughed a little too.

Hershel turned to face both of them. "Boys I hate to tell ya this," he chuckled, "but once either one of those girls set their sights on ya, ya were done for. They had ya before ya even knew what hit ya."

Daryl and Glenn turned to face the older man almost in shock at what he had just said about the girls. Hershel grinned back at them.

"What can I say?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders, "I know it firsthand. My Annette was the same way with me. She had my heart in the palm of her hand before I even realized what happened. All I can tell ya is, just buckle up an' go along for the ride an' thank God above that she chose ya."

Both men nodded at him knowingly and then turned their attention back to the amazing women standing before them. Daryl didn't know about the others, but he was thanking his lucky stars that he had found Beth and that she had chosen him to spend her time with. He didn't know how he had managed his life before her but he knew he didn't want to know what it was like without her anymore.

As he looked at the two men beside him, he knew they felt the same about Maggie and Annette.

* * *

><p>Maggie and Glen had decided that they really didn't want to have bachelorbachelorette parties. They did want to spend the night before their wedding apart though, so after the girls finished fussing over the decorations, they had each said their goodnights and parted ways.

Beth and Maggie opted for a girl's night at their parent's farmhouse. It was just the two of them though. Ever since Beth moved off to New York, they didn't get as much sister time as they used to.

They had chips and dip, popcorn, candy, pizza, cookies, soda and about five different flavors of ice cream. Everything was spread out in the living room floor on their pallet they had made to sit on to watch movies. They always said they were going to sleep there, but they never did. Even when they were little girls they would always end up in their rooms when it was time to go to sleep.

"Let's get this thing started!" Beth told her sister as she plopped down on the blankets with her container of chocolate ice cream.

"Alright." Maggie answered, flashing a mischievous grin, which Beth didn't understand until the movie started playing. It was _The Boondock Saints_. It was Daryl's movie that they had snuck around to watch when they were younger because their daddy would have tanned both their hides if he knew they were watching it.

"MAGS!" Beth screeched as she scooted across the floor to turn the movie off. "We are NOT watching that!" Her face was starting to flush.

"Oh come on Beth. That used to be our favorite movie." Maggie teased her.

Her face was now burning red, she shook her head. "I know, but it just seems kinda weird to watch it now." She giggled a little. "Ya know, now that I've seen him naked an' all."

Maggie moved across the floor so fast that she nearly knocked all the food over. Now she was sitting facing her sister, so close that their knees were touching.

"Bethany Anne Greene!" she squealed. "Ya better spill everythin'!"

Beth hadn't thought that it was possible for her anymore blood to rush to her face, but it did in that instance.

"Ain't nothin' to tell." She answered; half hoping her sister would drop it, knowing that she never would.

"So ya've seen Daryl Dixon naked an' there's nothin' to tell?!" Maggie answered, clearly not buying that cheap excuse for an answer.

"Well…I mean I certainly wouldn't call it nothin'" Beth teased, winking at her. She decided it would probably be better to just come out with it, her sister was persistent and she'd get it out of her eventually. It would be less painful if she just told her now.

"BETH!" Maggie screamed. " Ya better tell me everythin'! Is he really as much of a womanizer as they say he is? He just seems so nice since he's been here."

Beth shook her head and let out a long sigh then proceeded to tell her sister about how she had tried and tried to get him to sleep with her, how it had taken him two months to give in, and then she told her about how she had pretty much given him a strip tease to get him to give in. She told her about how amazing it was the first time they finally had sex, that she had passed out after and he just laid with her and held her. She told her how they had woken up and had dinner and then had sex again, and then again the next morning before she went to work. She didn't include every single time after that, because she would be talking all the way up until time for the wedding if she did. But she did give her some on the highlights, like the park lying beside his bike and the truck parked down some random back road in Virginia on the way home. She even told her about the truck stop bathroom incident before she finally reeled herself in.

She found that when she started talking about Daryl, she could just ramble on forever. She wasn't sure how long she had been talking, but her sister hadn't interrupted her even once which was very weird when it came to Maggie.

Beth drew in a deep breath and brought her eyes up to look at her sister. She was sitting there with her eyes as wide as silver dollars and her mouth was gaping open. Beth watched her for a minute or two.

"Geez Maggs! Sit like that much longer and I'm sure ya will catch some flies!" she teased her, cracking a smile as she did.

Maggie snapped out of her daze and replied, "I just don't even know what to say Bethy." She paused for a long minute. "I never thought my baby sister would be screwing Daryl Dixon every chance she got…Ow!"

Beth had leaned across and slugged her sister in the shoulder.

"Shut up Maggie!" Beth said, trying to sound mad, "Better than me having to hear about you an' all those boys daddy had to chase outta the barn!"

"HEY!" Maggie retorted, "There was only two boys he did that to. I only ever had two boys in that barn…..and maybe Glenn now too." She finished with a big toothy grin.

Both girls cackled, rolling around the floor, their whole bodies shaking with their laughter.

* * *

><p>While the girls had opted for a girl's night in, Glenn had decided on a simple boy's night out. Even though Beth had reminded him, several times, that he didn't have to go and he could just stay with her, he decided it would probably be a better choice to just go with Glenn and some of his friends to the bar.<p>

They were just going to have a few drinks and then crash at his and Maggie's place. He knew he'd have more fun with that than gossiping with the girls all night.

They had arrived and reached a table when Glenn's friends got there.

"Hey guys!" Glenn greeted them. "This is Daryl.."

One of them cut him off, "Dude! We know who he is, EVERYBODY knows who he is."

The man extended his hand to Daryl, shaking firmly. "Nice to meet ya. I'm Noah."

"Nice to meet ya too." Daryl replied, half grunting.

"I'm Zach." The other man introduced himself, extending his hand as well before turning his attention back to Glenn.

"How in the hell did ya manage to get Daryl Dixon to come to this 'bachelor party' or whatever ya wanna call it?" Zach asked, clearly teasing Glenn. Daryl could tell just by the way this guy carried himself and the tone of his voice that he was a cocky asshole.

"Actually, he's here with Beth." Glenn replied. Daryl noticed something strange in his voice when he gave his reply, it was almost like he was boasting, which Daryl didn't fully understand.

"Oh." Zach sighed, he almost sounded defeated. Daryl didn't understand this reaction either. "Well I'm gonna grab a beer from the bar, I'll be right back. Noah?" He looked over at his friend.

"Yeah just grab me one too while you're up there." Noah replied and Zach turned to walk off.

"What's with him?" Daryl asked, to no one in particular, as he took a long swig of his beer.

Glenn opened his mouth to answer but Noah beat him to it. "He's just still hung up on Beth. It's pretty pathetic if ya ask me, I mean the girl's been gone for years and he's the one who dumped her."

"Mhmm." Daryl grunted.

Beth had told him about Zach. They had been together while she was in high school and right after she graduated, before she decided to move to New York. She said he was just immature and he cared more about his car than he did about her. The little fucker had broken her heart back then, Daryl could almost kick his ass for that, but he figured he'd be better off thanking him. That was the final straw that pushed Beth into actually moving away.

Zach returned to the table with the beers. He still had somewhat of a scowl on his face as the other men laughed and cut up with each other. Daryl noticed it was bothering Glenn a little that Zach was being so grouchy, and he didn't want to be the cause of him not having a good time, so he decided to try and lighten the mood a little. He figured he might as well address the elephant in the room.

"Ya know Zach," he started, "I guess I really should thank ya." He clapped his hand on the other man's shoulder.

Zach's face scrunched up in confusion, "What the hell are ya talking about?"

Noah and Glenn watched, both of them just as confused.

"Well if ya hadn't been such a dick to Beth, she never woulda moved, and I wouldn't have gotten to meet her." Daryl said, but they could all tell by his tone he was clearly joking.

Glenn and Noah died laughing once they realized he was kidding. Daryl let a small smirk play across his lips.

It took Zach a minute to come around but he finally nodded his head and let out a chuckle. "Yeah, you're welcome I guess."

Once Noah and Glenn go their giggling fit under control, the rest of the night went pretty well. Daryl didn't have too much to drink but the other three were downright hammered.

Zach ended up on stage singing some song Daryl had never heard of and sounding like a drowning cat. He was horrible, but it was quite hilarious. The red-headed girl that approached him after must have been just as drunk as he was, because she thought he was amazing. They left with her friend, saying that they would give him a ride home. Daryl suspected they would both end up at her place though.

Noah and Glenn ended up competing in a wet tee-shirt contest. He wasn't even sure how in the hell they had talked the place into entering them in it. The danced their little hearts out though and amazingly enough, Glenn had almost won the damn thing. Although Daryl figured that probably had something to do with the fact that he was blubbering on about how he was getting married tomorrow and how amazing Maggie was. People just thought he was sweet, not that he looked good in a soaking wet white tee-shirt. Noah didn't do too badly either, he ended up leaving with one of the girls that he had just competed against.

Daryl helped Glenn back out to his truck and started the short drive back to his and Maggie's house. Lucky for him they had swung by there so Glenn could change clothes before they went. The other man probably couldn't remember where he lived in his current state.

He found out that while Glenn was a happy drunk, when he started winding down and needed sleep, he turned into a blabbering mess.

"I just love her so much man." Glenn mumbled, slurring his words all together. "She's just so good to me."

"Yeah, I get it." Daryl answered, laughing low enough that the other man wouldn't notice.

"She's so beautiful and awesome and amazing and I just…I just love her forever." He kept rambling. "Can you even believe I got her to marry me?! I couldn't even talk to her when we met. Wanna know what's real embarrassing?! We met in a drug store when we were both buying condoms and I had no idea what to say to her man. I just stared at her like an idiot and she just grabbed my hand and took me out to her car, back to her apartment and said 'ok I'll have sex with ya now'….." he trailed off, still trying to fight sleep as Daryl parked the truck in their driveway.

Daryl couldn't hold back his laughter any longer and it echoed through the cab of the truck.

"What?" Glenn asked. "What's so funny? That's really what happened."

Daryl shook his head, "I believe ya. I guess Hershel was right about those girls, when they want something they are gonna take it. Don't think he had _that _in mind when he said it though."

He went around to help Glenn get out, he figured Maggie wouldn't want her husband's face all smashed up with gravel in it from falling out of his truck.

"It's just something about those Greene girls." Glenn slurred.

Daryl nodded, even though Glenn wasn't looking at him. "You're right, jus' somethin' about 'em."

* * *

><p>The guests were all arriving and being escorted to their seats. It was almost time for the wedding to start.<p>

Maggie was already in her dress with her hair done and Beth was doing her makeup for her. Tears started welling up in her eyes.

"Maggie ya know I can't put this on if yer cryin'!" Beth joked. "Can't ya wait til after yer pictures at least?"

Then she saw the look of panic on her sister's face. "Maggs what's wrong?" she asked, dropping down on the stool in front of where her sister was sitting.

Maggie looked into her eyes. "What if I'm making a mistake? What if I'm not supposed to marry him Bethy?"

This through her completely off, they all knew that Glenn was perfect for her. There was no question in anybody's mind that they would be together forever.

"Ya know Glenn is the only one for you Maggie. What's got ya questioning that now?" Beth was genuinely concerned.

"I don't know, I know he's right for me, I just…I can't shake this nervous feeling I have all the sudden. What's wrong with me?" Maggie sobbed.

Beth hugged her sister to her shoulder and let just let her cry for a while before she responded.

"This is absolutely normal Maggs. Yer just worked up because all this work you've put into this thing is finally about to pay off. Yer gonna march down that aisle to Glenn an' yer gonna be the most beautiful bride that anyone has ever seen." She told her with such conviction that her sister lifted up and faced her again.

"How did ya get to be an expert on this type of thing Bethy?" she asked.

Beth responded without even thinking, "I guess when ya find that kind of love ya know that ya can't let it go an' I never understood that until now."

As soon as it was out of her mouth, Beth realized what she has just said. She had said that she was in love with Daryl Dixon. But she wasn't, was she? It had only been a few months since they had been together and less than a week since he had said they were "official". She couldn't be falling in love with him already. She was just trying to help Maggie, that's were that had come from. Yeah that had to be it; at least that was what she was going to tell herself right now.

Lucky for her, if her sister had really heard what she had implied, she didn't say anything else about it. She just straightened up and let Beth fix her makeup so that she could go get married.

* * *

><p>The wedding had gone beautifully. Hershel had insisted that Daryl sit upfront in the row with him and Annette because several of the women had recognized him and attempted to approach him more than once. He didn't mind it though because that just put him closer to where Beth was standing so he didn't have to strain himself to stare at her the whole time.<p>

Afterwards, they had walked over to one of the fields where the tents were set up for the reception. Beth had to sit at the front table with the wedding party while they had dinner so there was no one to shield Daryl from the women walking over to say hi and take pictures with him. He was gracious about it, as he always was when his fans came up to him. He let them take pictures and he even signed a few autographs.

He could see the jealousy and anger bubbling up through her eyes with each lady that came to speak to him. It made him happy just a little that she would be jealous over him but he also wanted her to know that she had nothing to worry about either, so in between pictures he would make sure to glance up at her so she would know he was thinking about her. The next time he looked up though, she was no longer at the table. He began scanning the area to see where she might have gone when somebody grabbed his arm from behind him.

"Excuse me.." he started, but cut himself off when he saw that it was Beth. Then he just grinned at her.

"Mind if I have this dance Mr. Dixon?" she asked, "Or are ya too busy with these other ladies?" She questioned, turning towards the small group of women that were standing in front of him.

They caught the hint of suggestion in her voice and started to back away, heading back to their tables.

"Of course ya can Ms. Greene. It would be my pleasure." He answered as he took her hand and led her over to the tent that covered the dance floor so they could dance the night away alongside Maggie, Glenn, Hershel and Annette.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay for a new chapter <strong>** Maggie and Glenn are married. No paparazzi at the wedding but a few fan girls. I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter and I hope it turned out like I intended it to.**

**Also to anyone who is reading my other story, Blazing Heart, I know it needs to be updated but I haven't been able to bring myself to do it yet because I know it's going to be done soon :( and that makes me sad.**

**Please please let me know what you thought. I love reading the reviews, ya'll are awesome. Thank you so much.**


End file.
